Senior Field Trip
by Meganlei
Summary: A surprise from Reborn has the class chattering with excitement. What is the surprise and what does it have to with the senior field trip? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Senior Field Trip**

**Character Ages**

Tsuna-18 Gokudera- 18 Yamamoto- 18 Kyoko-18 Hana-18 Haru-18 Chrome-18 Hibari-20 Ryohei-20 Mukuro- 20 I-pin-9 Lambo-9

Summary: A surprise from Reborn sends the class chattering with excitement. What is the surprise and what does it have to do with the senior field trip?

**Chapter 1**

Turning 18 was a special time in any teenagers life, since it meant that you were now considered an adult. No one knew this more than the 18 year old sitting down for breakfast with his makeshift family having breakfast before heading to his first day of his senior year. The young man sighed to himself and thought back to his last conversation with Reborn and Nono. He had agreed to take over the Vongola when he turned 18 and finished high school, much to the pleasure of both before mentioned men.

He had resigned to the fate that he would become Vongola Decimo, he really couldn't refuse since he accepted Primo's inheritance along with his guardians.

Finishing his breakfast he picked up his plate and took it over to the sink where is mother, Nana, was washing the dishes she dirtied while making breakfast. Kissing her on the cheek and saying goodbye to everyone he walked to the door to pick up his book bag and put on his shoes. Feeling someone was following him he turned to find the ex- acrobleno leaning on the wall with a smirk.

"What do you want Reborn? I have to go before Kyoya shuts the gates to the school." Leaning down to grab his jacket from the floor and walking to the door.

Reborn silently stepped behind him and let his lips rest on the young man's cheek. Loving the way Tsuna's expression softens in a way only Reborn and his guardians have seen. "Nothing. Just wanted to say have a fun day and don't make anyone faint."

Since he entered high school, Tsuna had to say that his looks changed dramatically. His once gravity defying hair was still sticking up but in a way that complimented his handsome face. His face lost the baby fat and is now sculpted and toned like his body. He had to say that the torture that Reborn called training really helped with his current image. Smiling at the hitman, he pressed his lips to the mans cheek then was out the door before said man could blink.

Outside the frigid cold wind and sun warmed and froze the air around him. Looking around to see both Takeshi and Hayato lounging by the wall opposite his front door. Both were touching elbows which may have had outside people wondering what their relationship was. Only the people close to them knew the truth. Hiding a smile he walked over to the two while asking, "Have you been waiting long? You two look awful comfy."

He watched them scatter away from each other with blushes on their faces to take their respective places. Hayato on his right and Takeshi on his left. The three started walking towards the school meeting Kyoko, Ryohei, Haru and Hana on the way.

Smiling at Ryohei and Hana who were holding hands, Ryohei was allowed to stay with the school as the boxing coach while Kyoya stayed on as the disciplinary committee chairman. Looking over at his once crush talking to Haru, the two girls were awfully close and everyone besides the Vongola members wondered if the two were together. It wouldn't matter and the girls knew that they would not be judged considering only Ryohei was straight.

Finally arriving at the school gates ,everyone besides Ryohei was glad to find that they had made it with five minutes to spare. Walking onto the school grounds, Tsuna waved at Kyoya who was pretending to not notice them. Excusing himself from the group he walked over to the disgruntled skylark and cheerfully said, " Hey, Kyoya. How are you doing today?".

"Hm. Omnivore, why are you talking to me?", Kyoya sighed and gave me a pointed look that said he would 'bite me to death' if i didn't leave him alone.

Slightly pouting, I grabbed onto his sleeve and tugged on it. "Don't be like that Kyoya." Smiling I went on my toes and whispered in is ear, "You know you can't bite me to death even if you tried." Putting my heels on the concrete I gave him an evil grin then turned around and walked to the classroom. Feeling a heated and murderous gaze on my back the whole way into the school.

Meeting up with Takeshi and Hayato standing at the shoe switching shoes really quick, he motioned the other two to follow him. Walking in the hall the three young men were the start of whispers and conversation that spread throughout the school. Everyone noticed the two beside him as Yamamoto the baseball ace and Gokudera the genius.

The young man in between the two was the main reason for the gossip since no one really noticed the handsome and slightly muscular man. Ignoring the dreamy, jealous and downright nasty looks that were being shot at him and letting a smile grace his features he walked over to the seat nearest the window and sat down. Not noticing the fainting girls and the boys hiding their blushes from that particular smile, he looked out the window until his two guardians met him around his desk.

As the bell rung, everyone dispersed to their desired seats while waiting for their first teacher to walk in. A familiar and dreaded voice reaches Tsuna's ears and he had to look up to make sure he wasn't imagining it, noticing that Takeshi and Hayato were doing to the same thing. Walking into the room and standing behind his desk, stood the teacher he dreaded and hated: Mr. Nezu Dohachiro.

Looking out onto his class, Mr. Nezu seen some familiar faces and smirked inwardly. Picking up the class roll call, he started calling out names he was met with three names that he was not expecting in his class since he transferee from Nami-chuu to the high school version. "Yamamoto, Takeshi , Gokudera, Hayato and last Sawada , Tsunayoshi", the old teacher called with a sigh after every name.

"Hai", all three called back to the teacher. Nezu looked over the three that replied to their names, only recognizing the first two. Taking a closer look at the third person he did a double take not believing that someone so dame in middle school could be this handsome young man now. Before he could question said man, the classroom door opened and in walked a tall man. You could tell that the man was foreign, maybe Italian, but also quite handsome himself in a tuxedo, fedora of black and orange and a green lizard on said hat.

The man walked in and was talking softly to the teacher who was nodding back furiously. After finishing he turned to the class and stated " This class will be going overseas for their senior field trip. The place was selected by the principle, he decided on Italy."

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Senior Field Trip**

**Chapter 2**

There was silence for a couple minutes while the class including the teacher ran over what the Italian man said. Not even the teacher knew of this trip that the foreign man just revealed to class, if his shocked expression and mouth hanging open was anything to go by. All of a sudden a cheer of "yay" was heard through out the class except for the four Vongola. Tsuna knew that there was some kind of catch to this whole scheme, also wondering how he got the principle to agree to a trip over seas.

Although knowing Reborn he probably brought Nono into this and that is how he got permission, Nono had all kinds of connections. Reborn wore a smirk as he heard the reply and looked around the room, his gaze roaming around until it fell and settled on his student. He could no longer call Tsuna dame after all the battles he went through. Catching the murderous aura surounding his student he smirked and titled his fedora down to cover his eyes, know that he would have to explain something to the young man when he got home.

Bidding goodbye he walked out the classroom door and looked both ways wondering in what direction he would find Hibari. As he was walking down the hall he heard the classroom door open,Tsuna just let it slide open and shut with a click. Still wearing his smirk he turned to find a rather pissed off Decimo striding towards him angerly but elegantly. Catching up with the hitman quickly Tsuna grabbed Reborn's jacket and turned him around backing him up to the wall.

Letting go of his jacket and grabbing the front of his dress shirt, Tsuna said quietly but dangerously, "What is the meaning of this?". Not letting too much of his anger show was a big problem at the moment and if anything was to go by his aura was getting dangerous. If he didn't reign on his temper Kyoya would sense it and come investigate the source.

"I don't know what you are talking about. This wasn't my idea. You should talk to Nono if you want answers." Reborn replied. Liking the way Tsuna was holding him, he didn't want to move from this spot, but knew he should try to calm the young boss down before something bad happens. Knowing how protective all his guardians are including Mukuro and Hibari, he didn't want to cause a scene while in school. Lifting his hands to cup the young man's face he slowly brought his lips down to meet the others.

Although the kiss was supposed to calm him down, it actually had the opposite effect. "Now I know you did something. You wouldn't try to butter me up unless this was your idea. He wouldn't go along with this unless you suggested it to him. Now tell the truth?" Stated Tsuna trying to get himself under control before his guardians showed up. Shoving away from the hitman, he straightened himself up and turned away walking back to the classroom without waiting for a reply.

Walking into the classroom, he calmly went to his seat and sat down. No one dared talk to him since he seemed murderous, out of the corner of his eye he could see Takeshi and Hayato exchange worried glances with each other. After being shot a glance from the boss 'saying we will discuss this later' they both turned back to the lesson and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

The two had felt the aura surrounding their boss and knew that the other guardians had too,no matter the distance from the school and would probably be here soon to talk about what had happened. The cause of the problem, the two knew was Reborn and this field trip. Nothing involving Reborn would be patched up so easily after one pep talk. All the guardians knew that Reborn could bring out a side of said boss that no one could handle, not even the guardians. Fearing that side all the guardians silently agreed to do what ever was possible to calm to Decimo before something bad happened.

Fortunately for them the lunch bell rung not long after the Decimo came back into the classroom. "Takeshi, Hayato come on were leaving." Stated a calm and relaxed voice that buckered no argument. On the outside he appeared clam and collected but being a guardian you pick up on subtle hints to know when your boss is pissed. Picking up their lunch the two walked silently behind Tsuna not saying a word but still exchanging worried glance between themselves.

Reaching the roof door, Tsuna walked through and stood still, closing his eyes. Breathing fresh air was always comforting in a situation like this. Opening his eyes, they settled on the six people sitting in a circle not too far away, giving a sigh he walked over and sat between Hayato and Takeshi. He should of realized that his demonic aura earlier would reach all his guardians and cause this intervention. Taking another deep breath he looked at each of them questioningly, waiting for them to start the interrogation. He understood that they were being protective but this is a little bit overkill, don't you think.

Apparently everyone was scared stiff of this side of the boss, since no one spoke at first. Realizing what everyone was doing the always aloof cloud spoke up first, "Omnivore, what happened?".

" Tsunayoshi please tell us what made you give off such a dangerous aura? I am surprised no one is hurt."

"Juudaime, please tell us what is wrong?"

"Ma,Ma,come now he can't breathe with all these questions shot at him at once. Calm down Hayato. You too Hibari,Mukuro", stated Takeshi, trying to calm everyone down before incurring the wrath which they sensed earlier. Getting up and walking to sit behind the storm and pull him back into his arms.

Getting up also the guardians moved closer to the sky trying to comfort him like he does for them. Kyoya moved to sit behind th sky and repeated the movements the rain did with the storm. Mukuro moved to lay in his lap, while the sky played with his hair comfortably. The sun sat close trying to warm the sky but not too close to disrupt the comfort of the others.

Slowly all the guardians watched as their sky shut his eyes and relaxed,comfortable with all the wrath surrounding him. Suddenly remembering why the people surrounding him were acting this way, he heaved a sigh and started explaining. "Takeshi and Hayato already know this part, but anyways. Reborn came into my class this morning and said that the seniors would have a class trip and that our classes trip would be overseas. He told us that the principle had chosen and that our class would be going to Italy."

Knowing he wouldn't have to say anymore than this, Tsuna relaxed once again against Kyoya and started playing with the pineapple on Mukuro's head. "I also know something. Apparently the baby(still calls him that even though Reborn is and adult now)called the two pineapple herbivores, extreme herbivore and myself into the disciplinary room and said that we were to meet up with the omnivore on the day you would be leaving for Italy since we are supposed to accompany you and your class." Sharing looks with the before mentioned people who gave a nod in conformation.

The air was suddenly thick with danger and the guardians put up their guards in case the boss attacked. "I was wondering why he was looking for the disciplinary room. I should have guessed that he would call of you to come as well. This is probably in preparation for our graduating and moving to Italy to take over the Vongola. I don't understand why he would involve our classmates, he knows I don't like innocents getting hurt or being in harms way." Sighing again to himself, his hyper intuition going crazy alerting him to the presence that just stepped onto the roof.

"Reborn, what are you doing here?" The question and the name attached to it made everyone but the cloud and male mist to turn in the direction that Tsuna spoke the question to.

"My, my,you look awfully comfy for someone that is pissed." Stated Reborn not liking how the male mist and cloud are touching Tsuna.

"What does is matter to you. Since you made me this way?" Tsuna said frankly with hostility in his voice. He leaned even more into Kyoya, who let out a small hum in reply, also tightening his hand in the mists hair earning him a growl. Chuckling to himself at their responses to him, he chanced a look over a the ex-acrobleno. Seeing the furious, cold and shadowed look in said eyes, he sighed and said, "They were comforting me, is there something wrong with that?"

"You know it matters,just like your guardians know. I am sorry that I have to involve your classmates, I know you don't like involving innocents but Nono really wanted to meet your friends. After your graduation you won't be seeing them since you are moving to Italy, so what is the big problem?", Reborn stated sadly. Seeing Tsuna move away from leaning on Hibari and tapping Mukuro on the shoulder telling him to move,he slowly got up and walked over to Reborn.

Stopping a few steps before Reborn, Tsuna sadly said, "You have to share, Reborn. I am not just yours. Yes, I understand that I would probably not see any of me current classmates when I graduate, but what if they get positions in Vongola Ensterprises? You know that now and then that I would have to come to the Japanese headquarters for meetings and such. Also another reason besides that they could get hurt is that my identity as Vongola Decimo could be revealed. I don't think that it is too much to ask that that be kept a secret from people that aren't involved with the mafia. I feel bad enough dragging my guardians into this dark world, imagine how I would feel to involve my classmates?"

All the guardians knew the last part to be true, so each got up and surrounded the Decimo and hitman. Watching the scene before him, he couldn't help but smile. 'Tsuna whether you realize it or not, these seven people would follow anywhere. You are a good boss and everyone cares and accepts you for who you are,even Mukuro and Hibari.'

"I understand, but I will only share you with these six people,Lambo,your grandfather and your someone gets a position in Vongola Enterprises it won't be any big deal since they would only know you as a business man and not the leader of the strongest mafia famiglia. We will take precautions to make sure your identity is hidden unless absolutely necessary. I know you still feel bad about bringing everyone around into this dark world, but believe me when I say that they wouldn't turn and walk away for anything. You have charmed everyone you met, excluding the Varia, so don't worry so much about the little things. Everyone would follow you through hell and back." As he finished speaking he was standing right in front of the young don,so he leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to the others. A small kiss full of acceptance, regret, and comfort.

Finally stepping away he turned to leave but left the group with one more thing to think over,"You and your class will be leaving in two weeks. Everyone is to meet in front of the school at 5 am. There you will be escorted to the private landing strip where you will board the private jet of the Vongola. Before you ask, I have already informed your class and handed out their permission slips and passports." With that he silently walked into the school and out the front gates.

A bell rung in the background finally donning on the young adults that class is about to resume. As the group walked to the door everyone noticed the lightness of the surroundings. It was never this peaceful for long for the group so they stopped and treasured every moment of it. Hopefully nothing bad would happen during their trip but that was never their luck. With a collective sigh everyone dispersed to their respective places waiting for the trouble that was brewing somewhere to pop up out of the blue.

After the tiring morning, school went by in a flash and before anyone knew it the bell for dismissal sounded and everyone packed up their bags to either go to clubs or to the shoe locker. Standing up to collect his bag with his two best friends beside him. On the way to the shoe locker Takeshi said, "I have to go to baseball practice, so I will see you tomorrow, Tsuna, Hayato" After a swift kiss to Hayato's cheek and a squeeze to Tsuna's shoulder the baseball ace walked away laughing.

"That baseball baka, doing that where other people could see", steamed a blushing Hayato under his breath so only Tsuna could hear.

"We will all have to be more carefull in that respect when we go on this trip, because not only will we have to behave like students the staff will be watching the eight of us very carefully. I doubt they would care, since our ancestors were in the same situation as us, but you don't want to underestimate the staff for any reason. Nono knows about our situation and said that whatever we do don't let negative thoughts enter our heads or heart because they are transferred to our rings and thus to our ancestors. He thinks that there is a chance that we might accidentally call forth our predecessors." stated Tsuna while Hayato calmed down.

"Yes, Juudaime. I will try and talk to G when I get home to address him of the situation and see if he has any suggestions."

"That seems fine. I will do the same with Primo. Also have the other's communicate with their respective counterparts as well. We need to make sure that they don't appear for any reason while we are Italy'.

After that the two parted ways to their respective house and try to find some way to make sure nothing goes wrong on their upcoming trip.

**Time Skip**

**Departure Day**

**4:00 am**

Tsuna slowly sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Today would be the day where his classmates and him head out to Italy for their senior trip. Not looking forward to it since this nagging feeling would not leave him alone, he knew not to ignore it because his intuition was never wrong. Getting out of bed he walked to the bathroom to have a quick shower before getting dressed, eating breakfast and heading to school to meet the rest of the students.

Walking outside with his suitcase being rolled behind him, he met with his guardians plus Kyoko, Haru and Hana. Nodding at the group, they started to head to the school. Once he saw the school in the distance he called out to group to stop and listen.

"My intuition has been warning me about something all morning. So be on your guard, okay. Please be discrete about it. Kyoko, Haru, Hana please be alert as well and remember your training with Lal. I would hate to see anyone hurt especially one of you. Am I understood?" Looking at everyone faces he knew they understood without them needing to reply. Giving a simple nod the group started walking again until they were within the school gate.

What met them was five black limos with the gold Vongola crest on the side. What surprised the group more was the people that stood in front but off to the side of the limos as if waiting on someone important. When the group came in view of the people in front of the limos, the men bowed to the group and said, "Now that everyone has arrived please get into a limo so we can escort you."

As everyone started moving to the other four limos, dispersing themselves among each. Tsuna and his group already knew where to go and followed the men, now recognized as guards to the first limo. As everyone piled in the guards bowed and went to their respective limos. Tsuna never registered the confused and suspicious looks he was getting from his classmates at the special treatment he and his group were getting.

Once inside the limo he scooted over next to Reborn who put his arm around his shoulders in response. As soon as he settled he felt a slight weight on his lap, looking down a smile graced his features as he looked into the prefects eyes. Turning his attention away from the beautiful grey-blue eyes he scanned the limo, only to be shocked with the two presence that sat right across from him.

"Nono, Dino. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy?"

"Can't we get away from work and escort our favorite people and my grandson home?", said Nono with a slight whine to his voice that he knew only Tsuna, Reborn and Dino could pick up.

"I am wondering if this is what my intuition tried to warn me about this morning before I left the house.", looking thoughtfull and not minding the dreamy and downright lusty looks he was receiving from everyone except Ryohei, Nono, and the four girls.

"Ohm, some of it was probably me and the other part in probably due to the the group that I brought with me that is waiting at the private strip to escort us the rest of the way.", Nono replied suspiciously, looking everywhere but at Tsuna.

'Uh oh, I know that it has to be someone I am dreading if grandpa won't look me in the eye. The only people I would think if that gramps would be the...Varia. No,NO,NOOOOO! It can't be, they are the last people I would want escorting this group.' Looking horrified at his current thought, he decided to try it out. "Uhm, Nono. You wouldn't happen to mean the Varia by any chance, right?"

Everyone was silent as they looked at Nono with different expressions on their face. Nono looked down not bothering to reply to the obvious question. A devious smirk could barely be seen on the gentleman's features.

'OH NO, WE ARE DEAD!' ,the group thought except the girls minus Chrome. Everyone hoped that it wouldn't get worse than it did at that moment. But everyone knows how fate hates the 10th generation Vongola!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late update!**

**Chapter 3**

The time had come for the dreaded moments that the group inside the first limo would encounter. As the limos pulled to a stop alongside the expensive looking plane they could make out a line of stewards and stewardess along the entry way to the plane. Off to the side as if guarding the plane stood the Varia with such fierce scowls on their faces that no one dared to go near them.

After breathing a sigh everyone piled out of the first limo to see that the other students had grouped together and was looking around wondering what to do next. The group of students turned to see the new group that finally made an appearance many questioned running through their minds about how dame-Tsuna knew these bizarre people, deciding to wait until they land in Italy to bombard him.

Tsuna chanced a glance at Xanxus and the Varia before turning to Nono to see what they all should do. "Nono, should we go ahead and board the plane?", asked Tsuna after glancing at the Varia then his classmates.

Turning away from his grandson he addressed the students,"Excuse me, everyone. If everyone would board the plane we will be setting off in a few minutes. If you need anything just ask the servers and they will get you what you require." Motioning the Varia over to him from their position near the back of the plane, he turned to his grandson and his group and explained, "Before we land in Italy, Tsuna you and your guardians are to change into suits that are prepared for you on top floor. No arguments. I know that you don't want your classmates to know you are to be the next Vongola boss, but be aware that they will be protected while they are in my care. Also you will be training and helping me with paperwork, so that you will have experience with it when you take over after high school."

Tsuna glared at the man before him and nodded to said man's request. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter anymore anyways so whats the point in arguing over it. Sighing he looked over his shoulder at the group behind him and nodded while taking strides to the entrance of the plane. When they group reached they stairs he motioned for his guardians and Reborn to go on ahead. He turned around when the other's had disappeared inside and settled a glare on Xanxus and the Varia, stating "You are not to harm any of the students on this trip in any way. My guardians and myself are the exception since we can take care of ourselves. Am I understood?"

The Varia visibly gulped from the tone,except Xanxus who gulped secretly, knowing that to disobey the Vongola Decimo would mean trouble for said person. A pissed off Decimo was never a good thing, no one could handle him, not even Reborn. There was a reason why the man was ranked number one most scariest mafioso and number most sadistic. No one wanted to get on his bad side. Replying with a unanimous "Yes", everyone walked past the tenth and onto the plane.

"Nicely done, Tsuna. Remember though that they aren't the only rowdy ones on this trip", replied Nono while chuckling but had a serious tint to his eyes.

Nodding the two walked to the plane, thinking this was going to be a long trip. As Nono looked over at the Decimo sadly he couldn't help but think 'He sure has matured since the fight with Shimon. I am sorry that I had to take his childhood away from him.' Nodding to the steward next to the door he took a seat next to his grandson and relaxed at the sounds of the engines coming to life.

As the plane got ready to lift off, the student's chatted excitedly while the other's tried to tune everything out and get some sleep. The mafioso knew that when they touched down in Italy there would be hardly any free time to themselves.

End~

Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews**

Chapter 4

Vongola Mansion

Venice Italy

Time: 1pm

As the place came to a stop on the Vongola private airstrip, the students were awaken gently by a soft voice belonging to an older man in a pinstriped suit. As the man finished waking up the remainder of the students, some caught a glimpse of eight people walking down the stairs at the back of the plane in suits that had different color shirts underneath their suit jackets. Making their way over to a seated man in a tuxedo and fedora, and the old man that had awoke the students, the eight people stood conversing with the two then nodded and turned towards the students.

First to speak was a young man with gravity-defying hair and brown eyes wearing a black suit with a orange dress shirt, recognizing the man as dame-Tsuna. "Hello, minna. We will be exiting the plane in a few minutes, please don't be concerned with the men standing outside the plane they are our escorts to the mansion. We will be getting into the limos outside and ride to the mansion just down the road. If everyone would follow me we can get going."

The students stood shocked at how out of character Tsuna seemed to be, while the Nono, Reborn, his guardians, Dino and the girls looked amused. After all Tsuna was by no means dame, he was once but grew out of it after his trip to the future. The future had changed him and made him a true boss worthy of the name Vongola Decimo. As the students exited the plane Tsuna looked back at the remaining people and nodded, giving the Varia a hard glare before walking down the door into the sunshine.

The students entered the limos like requested waiting on the last group to exit the plane and enter the first limo. After a couple more minutes the signal was given for them to move towards the mansion. Everyone looked outside the windows with wonder especially when the Vongola mansion came into view. The ancient looking mansion looked mystical to anyone who sees it, with it's four high towers and large flags that depicted the Vongola crest. As the cars rolled to a stop and the students exited the excitement rose even more.

The line of butlers and maids lined the stairs and entrance, bowed to group that exited the first limo. "Welcome back Nono, Decimo and Decimo's guradians. You too Reborn-sama, Don Chiavarone.", stated all the servants at one time. The old man held up his hand to hold of the questions that he knew were flying around his grandson's classmates head and motioned for the students to follow him into the entry way. Tsuna followed after the students with Reborn by his sides while his guardians line up behind him.

"I would like to welcome you to the Vongola mansion. I am the Vongola Nono and if you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask. Now, if you would all follow me, we can make our way to the dinning room for some lunch, where I can answer your questions.", Nono greeted once everyone was inside. Seeing that the students had many questions he led them to the dinning room for lunch.

As the large group walked down the long but exquisitely decorated, they couldn't help but gawk at the marble floors wtih the same crest as on the flags outside, also the priceless vases and artwork. Finally coming to a stop at two double doors, the group waited for the older man to open them and go inside. The doors finally opened and the group was left astonished again at the expensive room before them. The room was huge with large windows taking up the whole back wall, covered with velvet red curtains pulled back to see the late afternoon sun. The room was exquisitely decorated like the entry way except for the long dinning room table in the middle of the room sitting on a large expensive carpet.

Snickering to themselves at the middle groups reaction, Tsuna and his guardians walked around them and into the room. Sitting at one end of the table while Nono took the other end. The students and teacher quickly got over their amazement and quickly walked into the room, rushing to fill the empty seats that were left open for them. After everyone was seated four maids and four butlers came out of another doorway to the left of the long table near the window. Walking to the table, each servant put down two large plates in the middle and took the top off, bowing and walking away.

As everyone ate, one student remembered something he wanted to ask. Coughing to get everyone's attention, he asked "Excuse me. I meant to ask earlier, but what is Vongola Nono?"

"Vongola Nono means the ninth boss of the Vongola 'group'..."

"Oh, my name is Mochida Kensuke.", replied the boy with great pride.

"Although my time is almost over, the Vongola Decimo and his guardians will take over when he completes high school in June. I am happy that the next generation decided to move to Italy instead of creating a base in Namimori.", stated Nono to everyone and glancing briefly at his grandson at the other end of the table.

"I can't believe you are letting that weak trash take over."

"Shishi..the boss is still mad over the brat beating him while he was still in middle school."

"Shut up, trash. No one asked you." Following that statement a glass of wine sailed over to the blondes head effectively marking his forehead with a circle. Also turning to glare at Tsuna.

Looking up from his plate, he elegantly patted his mouth with a napkin. Returning the glare, he arched an eyebrow, as if to say 'you better be on your best behavior or else'. "Xanxus, please be nice to the student's, you wouldn't want to cause trouble for everyone right?"

"VOIII, WOULD EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I CAN FINISH MY FOOD!"

Rolling his eyes, Tsuna looked around and noticed many terrified face. The group found their food more interesting than conversation at the moment. Finishing up, he caught the eye of Nono, then nodded. Scooting his seat back and raising from his seat, he inclined his head to Nono and said, "Please excuse me, Nono. I would like to get some training in before retiring for the night. If that is okay with you?"

"Very well, but please don't overwork yourself. Reborn don't be too hard on him, I need him in one piece. ", chuckled Nono while sharing a look between Reborn and Tsuna.

Nodding his head Tsuna walked to the door followed closely by Reborn. As if remembering something he turned, "Xanxus, if you want when you are finished meet me in training room four for some practice." An evil smirk was hardly noticeable on his face as he turned and exited the room.

"That trash. I am going to beat him into a pulp.", the man everyone assumed was Xanxus shouted.

Ignoring the insane man, Osamu Kaneda turned to the older man. "What did dame-Tsuna mean by training? Can he really match up to him?" pointing at Xanxus.

Xanxus scowled at the teen. While he had heard of the insulting name said classmates gave the young Vongola, he doesn't think that the youths knew exactly who the were talking about. "That trash is not weak by any means."

Everyone who knew Xanxus's personality looked in shock at the 'monkey king' as if he was going insane. 'Did he just compliment Tsuna?'

"Don't insult Juudaime like that! You don't know what he has accomplished since middle school!"

"Ma, ma.. Hayato calm down!"

"Speak for yourself, baseball freak! It's not just me.", eying the man with a sharp glance.

Looking around to the other guardians, he noticed the sharp looks, narrowed eyes and scowls. Takeshi understood, all of them, not just him were itching to defend their boss. Even Kyoya and Mukuro were protective of said boss. No one really understood what troubles the tenth generation went through over the year. People knew to an extent, but unless you were there with them you wouldn't really understand. Although many people knew this, there were some outside of the guardians who knew their pain, like Dino and Xanxus. The adventure in the future caused many hardships that caused everyone to grow up extremely fast.

The girls shared a knowing and painful look between themselves and secretly reached to comfort each other. Ever since Tsuna told Kyoko and Haru the truth, they had sensed that there was more pain that they didn't share with the girls. Hana has been a later addition to the support group, but none-the-less helpful since she started dating Royhei.

The group finished eating and stood from their seat, turning to the man called Nono. Nono smiled and said "We will be visiting the activities area that the guardians and myself go to to relax from a hard day. Decimo has added some things recently that coordinates with his and his guardians interest. Recently added was a dojo for the rain, a gym and boxing ring for the sun, a Japanese style room for the cloud that overlooks a koi pond and a sakura tree, the mist has a underground training room for their use for illusions, an entertainment room with movie theater. Also since the Decimo's youngest guardian is nine he has a indoor playground with many toys. Outside a pool was added for entertainment and social purposes."

"If you would follow me, we will start with the dojo of rain and work ourselves around."

Following Nono down the hall, no one noticed the guardians and Varia sneaking off to go train.

"Voiiii, sword freak follow me. We are going to go do some training." Squalo said while dragging the rain away from the group.

"Mammon, Fran would you like to go do some training with Mukuro-sama and I", asked Chrome, looking at the two illusionists.

"I can't believe that I am doing this for free, but you have potential so I will this time.", sighing the illusionist turned to the other with the frog hat and motioned for him to follow. Gliding away with the other three to the underground training room.

"Fake prince, lets go practice. I need to test out a new technique and you will be the perfect target."

"Shishi.. oh, the puppy wants to play. That's fine with me. I get to cut you up."

The two walked away, glaring at each other. While Ryohei and Lussuria walked together to the gym. By this time Xanxus had walked down to training room four for a rematch with the Vongola brat. While Kyoya went to his Japanese style room to relax and have some tea. None of them remembered that Nono was showing the students and Nezu-sensei around to the newly added features for the tenth generation Vongola.

What is in store for the Tsuna and his guardians? Will their secret be exposed or will fate finally shine on them?


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews. Sorry to the people who have a problem with yaoi, but I really didn't mean for it to be yaoi it was just what it turned out to be, so sorry again! It really doesn't have that much in it so far and I don't know myself how mushy(as some people put it) I will get so please bear with it. _

_Chapter 5_

_While Tsuna walked to the training room four he suddenly had a bad feeling that someone was looking for him and when he found him it wasn't going to be good. Tsuna had learned not to ignore his hyper intuition no matter how hard you wish it to be wrong, because it was always right. Sighing he walked the rest of the way lost in thought knowing that Xanxus would catch up with him sooner rather than later. How did he know that it was Xanxus looking for him, you ask? Well, who else would look for him, except Xanxus since he told everyone he was going to go train. Finally reaching the door that lead to the room, he pushed the door open and walked through, going to the locker room off to the side to get changed out of his suit. _

_Not long after Tsuna reemerged from the locker he was met with a large man leaning on the opposite wall. "Hello, Monkey King. Can I do something for you?" Asked Tsuna not turning to look at said man._

_"Who are you calling Monkey King, mini Primo? Yes, you can do something. I want to spar with you.", replied Xanxus. A smirk grew on his face, no one knew this side of him besides the young vongola in front of him. Secretly he had accepted Tsuna as Vongola Decimo and agreed to serve him if Tsuna would agree to spar him every once in a while. _

_Without the two Vongola's in the room noticing, Reborn glided into the room and stood in a corner where he could see the whole room. He had been there since Tsuna walked in and was amused with the conversation between the once enemies. He pulled down his fedora and smirked to himself, knowing that Vongola would be in good hands with these two working together, even if it's secretly. Deciding to stay and watch he looked more closely at the two and continued to watch intently. _

_"Haha, only you could come up with a name like that. But I have to say I like it. "_

_Smirking at the brunette, the assassin said "You wouldn't know this, but that is the name that the Vongola and the other bosses gave you. I guess not even your guardians are brave enough to call you that."_

_"Oh, I don't mind it. I will have to talk to my guardians after we meet up again.", an evil smirk stretched across his face. _

_'I guess my sadistic nature has rubbed off on him.' _

_"Hey, Reborn. What are you doing over there? Did you know of my nickname?", _

_"How did you know I was here, mini Primo? I was observing you two. i thought it was weird earlier when Xanxus defended you in front of everyone. Yes, I did know of the nickname. You were given the nickname after the bosses met you and it caught on.", Reborn explained while straightening from the wall and walking over to the duo._

_Tsuna gave the hitman a look saying 'Like you didn't already know'. _

_Bowing to the mini Primo, he smirked , "I am sorry, Vongola Decimo. May I stay and watch the spar between Xanxus-sama and yourself?"_

_Not realizing that Nono, the students and teacher walked through the door to said room a few minutes before. The group stared in disbelief at the Italian man bowing before dame-Tsuna except for The Vongola members. Kyoko, Haru and Hana were considered part of the family all though they were the support group and nothing else. Noticing the shocked looks from the students and the teacher, Nono took up the chance to explain. "Excuse me, what are you three up to?"_

_Recognizing the voice, Reborn answered with realizing he was not alone. "I was teasing mini Primo here, since he and Xanxus was going to spar." _

_Hearing gasps from behind the the trio turned around and seen that indeed Nono wasn't alone, but with the teacher and students. Scratching his cheek with his finger, Tsuna said "Um, sorry everyone. I was getting ready to spar when Reborn made a joke. Don't listen to anything that you just heard." Giving Xanxus and Reborn a reproachful look that said 'If you do anything you are in for a world of pain, regardless if you are a hitman or assassin'. At that moment his ring glowed orange and caught the groups attention._

_"Um, dame-Tsuna. what is that orange glow on you hand?" a blonde girl asked motioning to his hand. _

_Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and replied, "It's nothing. If you would excuse me for a minute, I will be right back." Walking over to the opposite side of the room, he stood still and closed his eyes. He knew that a orange flame came to life on his forehead, his hands were now covered in red gloves that had the same flame engulfing them, and his eyes that were closed had turned a golden orange color. Sighing internally he focused on the ring until he could hear the voice of his predecessor. _

_"Decimo, what is wrong? Or should I call you mini Primo?'_

_"Nothing is wrong. Jut frustrated since my teacher and classmates are inside the mansion. Reborn brought them on a trip to Italy and they are staying inside the mansion. I need you to not appear no matter what happens unless I am alone with my guardians, Reborn, Nono, or the Varia, okay?'_

_I guess that's fine. Remember that I can feel your emotions so please be mindful of that. If I feel you are too stressed out I will appear and I don't care if you are surrounded by people or not!" ,stated a stern voice brokering no argument. _

_"Fine!'_

_Coming back to his senses he looked up to see that he had a crown surrounding him and by the looks in their eyes, they had a bunch of questions. Sighing he held up his hand before he was bombarded with questions and asked, "May I get through. I want to have my spar with Xanxus before answering any questions. " This received many whines and questionable looks but the teacher and students parted ways for the brunette. _

_Casting a worried look over at the young man, the Vongola members watched Tsuna come towards them. When he reached the group, he shook his head that meant he would tell them later. Looking over a the assassin, he motioned his head to the middle of the training room, then turned and walked to the spot he motioned to and stood. Getting the hint, Xanxus moved over to Tsuna and removed his guns from there holders. Lighting an orange flame around them and calling out his box weapon, Xanxus got ready for the fight to start. While his opponent called on Natsu. _

_"Are you ready, mini Primo?"_

_"Are you, Monkey king?"_

_With that said the two burst into action swapping kicks, punches and attacks with box weapons leaving the crowd with mouths gaping in shock. The students and teacher had one thing running through their minds 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO DAME-TSUNA! HOW CAN HE FIGHT ON EQUAL TERMS AS THAT MANIAC! ' _

_The students chanced a look at the the Vongola group and was surprised to see that said group couldn't help but chuckle and smile. The Vongola group was remembering themselves what it was like the first time they saw the brunette fight. He had gotten even better after the fight with Byakuran and the Shimon gang, that was obvious since Xanxus had not landed a hit on Tsuna yet. _

_Getting frustrated the 'Monkey King' sped up until he was a blur to the observers eyes. "What now, mini Primo? Show me what your made of!"_

_Tsuna smirked and let his boss aura leak out,sending a chill through the audiences bodies. "Oh, talking tough, Monkey king, but you haven't landed a hit yet. Haha, didn't the info from the future help you at all." He loved teasing the man knowing how touchy the older man can be. _

_Nono, flinched at the tone that Tsunayoshi used, knowing he was goading his son. He admired his actions but he was just pissing said man off. He glanced at the others of his group and felt the amusement roll off them in waves. _

_Getting the reaction he wanted Tsuna speed up faster and attacked faster than ever before. Knowing that his powers were 100% more powerful than they were when he fought Xanxus the first time. Smiling to himself, he really enjoyed getting underneath the older man's skin, since said man gave him hell when we was younger. Tsuna thought it would be better for the older man to at least land one hit before calling an end to the sparring match. He barely was able to dodge a bullet to his head, but he wanted it to look like it. Landing softly on the floor, he looked up and motioned with his head telling the other that it was over. _

_"Dammit, mini Primo. You are much better in these last five years, what did you do?"_

_"Oh, nothing much, Monkey King. Just received a few new things from the past. ", said the Deicmo secretly. Only a few people knew about the trials for succession and the new weaponry from before the fight with Shimon. _

_Reborn knew of this secret since he helped bring the past generation here to help Tsuna and his guardians. He walked to the younger man and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Watching the young man turn and smile, the trio walked over to Nono and waited for the students and teacher to come over. _

_Once everyone was grouped , Nono turned to Tsuna and said, "Tsunayoshi, why don't you go have a shower and get changed than meet me in my office to go over some paperwork."_

_"Ugh, do I have to? Nevermind, I know the answer. I will meet you in an hour to get everything straight. Reborn you don't need to threaten me to get me to do paperwork!"_

_"How do you know I was going to do that? You know Leon likes you, so that is a way he shows affection towards someone he likes."_

_"Yeah right, and you should know that you can't hide anything from me since my hyper intuition can catch onto you the moment you do. You were the one that said I need to strengthen my senses. I also had some help in that area from the past."_

_"You know that you aren't supposed to ask him for something so trivial especially if you have a tutor that can teach you.", replied Nono looking suspicious when his grandson mentioned help from the past. He would have to ask Reborn why his grandson could talk to Primo so easily. _

_"Yes, grandpa. He responded to my emotions so it was easier to ask while he was there. I have talked to him and he promised to not meet with me while my classmates and teacher are here. Although he said that if I get out of control with my emotions he will come and tell me, but otherwise he will obey. Is that good enough, grandpa?"_

_The classmates looked on confused not knowing who the man they were talking about and why dame-Tsuna didn't want them to meet said man. _

_'Why does he keep calling this man, grandpa? I thought this man was the boss of Vongola?' thought Mochida_

_"Alright, but make sure that nothing comes up that you can't handle. Although knowing your guardians that might be a bit hard to do. We should have a meeting with the and the Varia tonight and talk it over."_

_Nodding, Tsuna walked around the group and walked to the elevator. Once the lift arrived he got on and pushed the third floor where the bedrooms were located. Getting off of the elevator he walked to his bedroom door and opened it. The room was spacious, a dull orange color reminding you of the setting sun. The floors were a light brown hardwood covered by a dark, but not dull orange carpet in certain areas like underneath the bed, sofas and the tv. The curtains that were on both sides of the double french doors were tied neatly on the sides of the curtains allowing the setting sun to warm the room. Once he entered he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. _

_Hearing a knock and then the opening of the door, Tsuna walked out of the bathroom in only a pair on white pants. A black shirt, white suit jacket , tie and white cloak were laying out on the bed waiting for the young man. Opening the door, he was surprised to see eight people stating at him with expressions of shock, amusement and blushes. _

_'Why are they here? I bet Reborn had something to do with this.'_

_END_

_Can you guess who the mysterious guests are that showed up outside Tsuna's door?_


	6. Chapter 6

Senior Field Trip

Chapter 6

**"" speaking in Italian**

_With Takeshi and Squalo _

_A loud voice was heard off in the distance shouting at what the group assumed was his companion followed by slightly familiar laughing of said companion. The students had turned to look behind them puzzled by the laugh that sounded so familiar. _

_"Why does that laugh sound so familiar?" asked Maria, a girl with blonde hair in pigtails. Looking like she was thinking hard with her pointer finger tapping her bottom lip. _

_"It reminds me of Yamamoto, but why would he be heading towards us?" asked Mochida while turning back to the old man wanting to go on. _

_"Excuse me, if everyone is ready we can get going to the Rain's dojo." Nono started walking onward, expecting the teenagers to follow him. _

_As the students rushed to catch up to the older man that was a little ahead of them, everyone was wondering why he had said the Rain's dojo. Finally catching up in front of said dojo, the group waited expectantly for the older man to explain the purpose of the dojo. _

_"The Rain's dojo is the Rain guardians sanctuary. Someplace where he can come and relax or train. As then name 'Rain' implies it has a calming effect on those around them, the Rain guardian is the calming presence among the other short-tempered guardians." replied nono while looking at the dojo with a peaceful aura. _

_"Who is the guardian of the Rain?" asked Angelica, a black haired beauty with long hair. _

_"I cannot tell you directly but I have a feeling that you all will be able to figure it out soon." replied Nono mysteriously. _

_As Nono finished two men could be seen walking towards them. One was easily recognized as Yamamoto Takeshi. The other was one of the men they had seen earlier in the evening during dinner. As the two came closer, they walked up to Nono and bowed. _

_"Good afternoon, Nono. What brings you to the Rain's dojo?", replied Yamamoto while straightening up and putting his hands behind his head. _

_Squalo straightened and turned to his campaign, hitting him on the head with the back of his hand. "Voii, why don you think he's here? He told us earlier he was showing these brats around the mansion. Now, stop relaxing and get in there so I can see if you have improved any. Don't forget that I have the memories from that time!"_

_"Ma, ma. I know you received the memories from that time, as does everyone else that was involved. I can't wait to show you how much I have improved. Don't think that you seen all my power from the memories, I have grown since those too. ", replied Takeshi, dropping his carefree attitude and looking Squalo straight in the eye._

_'What have I done to the carefree lives of these children? I can't imagine the pain and suffering that these children, no adults went through over these years. I hope they can forgive me in the future!' sighed Nono. While looking sadly at the pair in front of him. _

_As the two walked past Nono, he reached out the grab the young 'Rain' guardian's arm. "I am sorry for all the pain we have caused to you and the other guardians. I hope that in time you will learn to forgive me for throwing into this mess", said nono quietly where only the two 'Rain' guardians can hear. _

_"There is no need to apologize or be forgiven. We have chosen this path ourselves and would not run from it. Tsuna knows this more than the rest of us, he has the mantle on his shoulders, but he does not blame you for anything that has happened. Neither does any of his guardians, me included. ", smiling a sad smile at the ninth he walked inside with Squalo. As he walked to the changing room he was aware of a pair of eyes watching him, he turned at looked at Squalo. "I am fine, Squalo. The tenth generation is the one who chose this path, don't feel sympathy for us. And don't deny it either." Finishing he turned and walked into the changing area, noticing that Squalo followed him silently. _

_The two walked out of the changing area and looked around to see if anything was out of place. Noticing that Nono, the students and teacher were inside and sitting against the back wall furthest from where they excited the changing room. Sighing to themselves walked to the middle of the room and got into a fighting stance calling on their flames and boxes. _

_'Can Yamamoto really be a match of this evil looking man?' questioned the students thoughtfully. Not wanting to voice said question and make themselves look stupid. 'I guess we will have to wait and see.''_

_Takeshi held that bamboo stick in front of him like a weapon, waiting for the attack at any moment. He knew that his classmates were puzzled by the bamboo stick he was holding. He ignored them and focused on his opponent. The carefree grin was washed away and determination and seriousness took over in his eyes and features. He readied himself to attack. Suddenly his necklace lit and he froze, staring down at it he closed his eyes and concentrated on the presence that was trying to make itself known. Dropping the stick to the floor he slowly took a seat on the floor next to the abandoned weapon. _

_"Rain, what has you so troubled?" , asked the first rain. _

_"Just puzzled why the ninth apologized earlier. Also why does everyone misjudge us, did we chose the wrong path? This is what everyone wanted and it's like they are second guessing our abilities now after all this time. Am I wrong to think that they no longer want us to the next generation?", shouted Takeshi, wanting answers for all the messed up feeling inside himself._

_"Calm down, first. We are the rain the comfort in times of stress, pain and anguish. You are second guessing yourself along with the other guardians and Decimo. You haven't chosen the wrong path, you chose the path to follow us and there is no shame in that. Believe in yourself and the rest of the tenth generation. They want you to be the tenth generation but they don't want to see you in pain. Relax, remember I only agreed to remain in here while you are calm. The first generation has agreed to it like the tenth generation wanted. Although we feel when you are in trouble our your emotions are in turmoil. I think Decimo will have the hardest time with this since the class doesn't seem to like him. Be there to support him along with the other guardians. "_

_"Thank you, Asari. I am more calm now, we will talk and look out for Tsuna you won't have to worry about that. ", replied Takeshi, smiling._

_"That is good to here. Don't forget I am here if you ever need anything."_

_While Takeshi was talking to Asari, everyone was watching the other closely. Only Squalo and Nono noticed the raging aura turn into a calming storm. Letting out a breath that neither noticed they were holding, they closed their eyes and relaxed knowing the rain had calmed down. The students were shocked from the sudden transformation of the ace baseball ace. _

_Standing in this type of stressful atmosphere was suffocation when suddenly shouted, "What in the hell is going on? What happened to Yamamoto, he is just sitting there with his eyes closed?" _

_Glancing around the group noticed Osamu standing and shouting at the still figure of Yamamoto in the middle of the room. Getting impatient he stomped his feet and started walking to the middle of the room until someone grabbed his arm to bring him to a stop. _

_"Don't interfere, he is talking to someone very important right now . Leave him alone he needs time to understand certain things.", replied nono. Motioning for Squalo to let go of the young man's arm he stood and walked over the window and looked out. _

_"What the fuck are you...", started Osamu when someone hit him over the head. _

_"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! HE IS DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT SO LEAVE HIM ALONE!", yelled Squalo tired of this students stupidity. _

_Naito Longchamp, walked forward and got between Squalo and Osamu knowing the danger he was getting himself into. "Okay, that's enough. Squalo he understands, he is just tired, like the rest of the student's, of sitting here."_

_Nono turned to the young man, that dared to stand up to a Varia member. Noticing the young man he walked over and got a good look at the young man. "Do I know you from somewhere, young man? It feels like I have met you before. "_

_"_**Yes, I am Naito Longchamp. We have met recently, as I just inherited. I am Tomaso Ottavo. Nice to meet you Nono. Like Decimo I will not officially take over until I finish high school in June." speaking Italian so that his identity would not be revealed to the class and teacher. **

**"It's very nice to meet you, Ottavo. I see you are in the same situation at Tsunayoshi and his guardians. Is it okay to assume that the class and teacher do not know if your situation.", replied Nono with a smile. **

**"Voiii, what are you chattering about?"**

**"I just informed Nono that I am Tomaso Ottavo, but I will not officially take over until I graduate in June. "**

**"Ugh, this trash is one of us. I can't believe he is a Mafioso. What is this world coming to when weaklings take over?"**

**"You know that Tsunayoshi and his guardians are not weaklings. You should know better than these students here and even myself. Having fought him and his guardians and seen the future, can you really call them weak?" **

**"We should switch back to Japanese, the students looked shocked out of their minds." replied Naito, after looking at his fellow classmates face and noticing they were about to start something. **

**"Yes, we should, but before that. I hope that you will join us later tonight when the students go to bed for a meeting with the other mafioso. Does Tsuna and his guardians know who you are?" asked Nono before quickly switching to Japanese. **

_Naito nodded to both accounts and turned to the other students smiling. Suddenly a noise from the center of the room caught everyone's attention, looking over they seen Yamamoto stand gracefully and turn to smile at Squalo. _

_"Are you ready to spar, Squalo?"_

_"Yeah, _**been waiting on you 'rain'."**

**"You are the 'rain' also, remember?"**

**"Yes, but you remind me more of the 'rain' than myself."**

_Bowing his head, Takeshi motioned him over to the center and got into a fighting stance once again. Bringing down his bamboo stick it suddenly turned to a long sword surrounded by blue flames. _

_Squalo brought out his sword and covered it with blue flames as well, getting into a battle stance. He rushed forward attempting to make the first move and hit the young Vongola 'Rain guardian. Although he acts like he hates the tenth generation Vongola he respects them for all the pain and suffering the group had to go through at such a young age. It all started with Mukuro and his gang then the represenative ring battle with us. _

_Takeshi anticipated the sharks move and dodged in, then moved in with his own attack. Now engrossed with his battle with the shark, he didn't notice his classmates looking at him in shock. As he moved about the room he hardly noticed the water around his feet or the screams of the people behind him as he moved from attack to attack. _

_The class screamed at the water rushing around their feet, wondering where the water had come from. As the class brought their attention from the water to the warriors, there was no other word fort he pair standing in front of them. Slowly being mesmerized by the pair, no one noticed the satisfied smirk gracing the features of the Ninth. As the pair came to a standstill, the students couldn't help but clap in shock. _

_At the sound of clapping, the duo turned to the group behind them and did a show bow. Neither knew what the clapping was all about but the two were so caught up in their spar to have noticed anything anyways. _

_Nono came forward in front of the two and smiled. Then turned around and addressed the group of students. "Excuse me everyone. Can I have your attention? If everyone would meet outside the dojo, these two need to get dressed and then go take a shower at the mansion. Next we will be going to the gym and boxing ring of the sun." Nono ushered them out before he went to address the 'rain's' again. _**"Don't forget that we are having a meeting at 9pm. Everyone will be there, so don't be late!"**

**"Yes, we will be there. Tsuna would use x-burner and Xanxus would shoot us respectively if we were late or didn't show up at all." Laughed the two while smiling. **

_Laughing at the statements from the two he nodded at them both and turned to meet up with the group of students. Walking out the dojo doors he took a minute to embrace the warmth of the sun. The Vongola Decimo and Varia have secretly made an agreement to work the together. Although the two parties individual flames worked an agreement together, the whole group doesn't know of the secret agreement. Smiling he hurried the students towards a building where the gym and boxing room where located. 'Wonder how they will react to the person they least expect practicing in that particular area?' A mischievous look entered his eyes as a smirk cam onto his lips. 'This will be fun.'_

_End_

_Hope you like. Please Read and Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Senior Field Trip

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry it took so long to update!

Chapter 7

**"" speaks in Italian**

_With Ryohei and Luss_

_The duo had made it to the double doors leading into the gym and boxing ring. Upon entering the two turned towards each other and knocked knuckles._

This had become a ritual when the two were in this area together, a way of greeting you could say. Since they were the easy going guardians of the 'Sun'

of course they were the first ones to create a secret allegiance with each other. Both of them were still easy going, but each knew when to be serious

when the time arose.

_Ryohei and luss were each others companions when they needed to talk to someone about things that they feared would upset their significant other._

Ryohei didn't want to keep them a secret from Hana, but like Tsuna he knew that some things are better left to themselves than to their loved ones. As

the two shared a sympathetic look with each other they both started walking to the changing rooms deep in the two walked out, they walked

to the ring and parted there to go to their respective sides. Ryohei put on a burnt yellow pair of boxing gloves and head gear that matched his boxing

trunks. Luss put on a bright yellow pair of gloves and head gear to match his trunks.

Each had no shirt on so you could see the effects of their workout routine. Their respective rings glittering in the sunlight around their necks. The always

hung the rings around their necks just in case they decided to also use their rings. As the two came to the middle of the ring and was about to knock

gloves, the double doors opened once more and allowed a huge group to enter. Coming to the edge of the ring to see who came to interrupt, both of them

smiled as they seen the students walk towards them. Getting out of the ring, they both took off their gear and waited for the group to reach was the first

out of the group to walk and stand by Ryohei, followed by Kyoko and Haru. The girls immediately started a conversation with the two men.

_" Hey, Ryohei. Don't forget that you two have paperwork to complete before the end of the day!", stated Hana looking strictly at her boyfriend and friend._

Giving a smile she went over to Luss and gave a chaste kiss on the cheek and then went back over to Ryohei and gave a kiss on the mouth.

_Chuckling at her best friends behavior she also walked over and gave a chaste kiss to Luss on his other cheek and also a kiss on the cheek to her brother._

Hana, Kyoko and Haru were in charge of the paperwork that flowed continuously through the Vongola Mansion. "Don't be too hard on them, Hana. Boys will

be boys after all, but they will do their paperwork and have it completed on time, right?" An evil aura was leaking out of the orange- haired girl.

_"Yes, Kyoko. We are going to train for about an hour and then return to my office to finish our paperwork.", stated her brother nervously. _

_Laughter could be heard behind the group, causing the five Vongola to turn and stare at Nono. "Sorry, that was quite funny. Young ladies, is this how you_

get the guardians to do their paperwork? Very amusing indeed."

_"Yes, this tactic works on a few of the guardians, but not all of them. They can be awfully stubborn at time.", stated Haru with a frown. _

_"We have even threatened them a few times, but that hardly ever works. Most of the times we just tell their lovers. Like for example, if the 'Rain' doesn't_

want to do his we just have to talk to the 'Storm'. Simple things like that. Although there are exceptions like the 'Sky', but I guess that is because he has

had to put up with Reborn for so long. ", stated Kyoko with a thoughtful expression.

_"Excuse me for interrupting, but who exactly is this 'Rain', 'Storm' and 'Sky' people?", asked Kimi._

_Giving a look to the five standing by the ring, he turned to the girl and said, "You will find soon enough, but at this time the before-mentioned people would_

like to keep it hidden. I cannot say anymore without getting their permission as it might cause an unfortunate incident. Now to explain where we are. As

you probably have noticed this is the gym which includes the boxing ring behind me. One of the 'Sun's' is a huge boxing fan while the other just does it to

train. The gym is for everyone to use but the boxing ring belongs exclusively to the 'Sun'. Is everyone following?"

_Nods accompanied the question and everyone digested the information given to them. The students then turned to the boxing ring where the boxing_

captain and the other guy climbed into the ring.

_"Hey, wait. I thought you said that the boxing ring is only for the use of the 'Sun'. Why are the loud boxer and the weird guy getting in?", Mochida asked_

accompanied by other shouts of "yeah's".

_"BECAUSE WE ARE THE EXTREME..."_

_"Excuse my brother. They were given permission by the' Sun' to use it while training."_

_Dumbfounded the group looked astonished that the duo got permission from the mysterious 'Sun'._

**"Excuse me, my lady. Can I assume that the two in the ring now are the 'Sun' guardians for the Decimo and the Varia?", asked Naito, switching**

to his native tongue.

**"Yes, they are both the 'Sun'. My brother for the Vongola and Luss is the Varia. May I ask, my lord, who exactly are you? If you are part of the**

alliance than you should know the guardians of both the Vongola and the Varia.", stated Kyoko.

**"I am sorry, my lady, for not introducing myself here or in class. My name in Naito Longchamp or as I will be known in June, Tomaso Ottavo. I**

have introduced myself to Decimo."

**Bowing her head in respect, Kyoko responded. "It is my fault, my lord. I haven't had much time to talk to Tsuna lately and was not aware that**

another Don was in our class. Please let me introduce myself and the other ladies. My name is Kyoko, the brunette is Haru and the one standing

by my brother is Hana."

**"No need to bow your head, my lady. I know who you three beautiful ladies are. I have not inherited yet, like Decimo I will inherite when i**

graduate. We must switch back to Japanese since we are receiving suspicious looks."

**"Very well, my lord."**

_"Okay, I have had enough. What were you two talking about? Why is everything a secret? Who are you people for real? You all talk like you know each_

other and are comfortable in this huge mansion!" , yelled Mochida finally feed up with all the secretive things surrounding this mansion, the people in it and

_what he thought was his ordinary classmates. _

_"There are many secrets that make up this mansion. Many of those would frighten and terrify you. As I told you before we can not divulge anything until_

the Decimo says so. As the ninth boss I could tell you, but since you have close ties with the Decimo I cannot. The guardians, Decimo, Varia, the entire

Mafia world and this mansion holds many things that cannot be unleashed out into the normal world. Do you all understand?", looking around he noticed the

nodding heads of the students. He chanced a glance to the six behind him and seen glimpses of sadness, pain, guilt and happiness.

_A sudden yellow glow shifted and grew stronger like a flame around the ring which was resting around Ryohei's neck, suprising the entire audience. Ryohei_

suddenly turned around with his back to the crowd and concentrated.

_'Knuckles, can I help you?'_

_'I was about to ask the same thing, Ryohei. What has you so worked up to the extreme? This isn't like you at all.'_

_'I am fine. Just my classmates got a little to curious about the Vongola mansion and how we all knew each other.'_

_'Yes Primo, talked to us about your classmates coming for a trip. I know that these last few years have been hard on you, but you are not alone in all this._

Remember this, you have family and friends that love you and are willing to do anything for you no matter what. There were hardships in the past but

they made you into the person you are today. And from today onwards you will train and become better suited to guard whoever you chose.'

_'Thanks. It's just we went through so much that sometime's I don't know how we made it through. I will talk to you later, bye Knuckle.'_

_'Bye, Sun'_

_With a smile he let his concentration slip and the yellow glow diminished. Turning around he gave everyone a bright smile and turned to Luss. "I am ready_

to box, be my partner?"

_"Sure. _**Are you okay, Sun?"**

**"Yes, i just had to talk to someone to sort out my thoughts."**

_As the two walked back to their opposite corners, each putting on their respective gear. The two turned around and stared at each other trying to figure_

the other out. A sudden voice came over the speaker, "The Shimon Family and the Acroblenos have arrived."

_" They have arrived earlier than expected.I don't think Decimo will be pleased with the other's that just arrived.", mumbled Nono more to himself than_

anyone else in the room.

_The two boxer's had went ahead with their match not really caring about the people that just arrived. By the time the students and teacher turned around_

the two boxer's had finished their match and were no where in sight. Looking around questioningly the student's gaze finally landed on the women that

surrounded the old man.

_Mochida broke away from the other students to ask where the boxer's went, walking up to Nono. He asked, "Excuse me, do you know where Ryohei and_

the other guy went to? We never seen them start the fight."

_"Oh, they finished a few minutes ago while everyone was still paying attention to the announcement. They should be coming out of the changing rooms_

any minute."

_As Nono finished the last sentence, Ryohei and Luss came out of the changing room both dressed in black suits with yellow shirts underneath. The duo_

walked towards the large group and stopped before Nono.

_"May we be excused? We have to go and start our paperwork before tonight.", the two bowed and asked. _

_"Yes, please do. Will you please call the other's and tell them to finish their paperwork before tonight's event?", Nono asked with a peaceful aura_

surrounding him.

_They both nodded then moved to exit the room with Kyoko, Haru and Hana behind them. The three girls also had things to carry out before tonight's_

event. As the doors closed, Nono turned to the students and teacher and said with a smile, "Shall we move on to our next destination? Would you rather

visit 'Storm, 'Mist', or 'Cloud'?"

_"Are we not visiting 'Lightning'?", questioned Kairi._

_"No, since he is the youngest of all the guardians he is most likely taking a nap at this moment and we would do well not to wake him up. Which of the_

others would you like to go visit next?", said Nono with a smirk on his face, like he knew which of the guardians they would pick next.

_"Storm", was the groups response. _

_"Very well than. Follow me to training room three." Nono turned towards the double doors and started out them and into the hallway. As the group_

entered the hallway and got into the elevator, they could hear distant sounds of what sounded like explosions that shook the ground. Curses followed each

explosions.

_The group, except Nono, was wondering, 'What did we get ourselves into by suggesting that we go see the 'Storm' first?'_

_Nono seeming to read the groups thought chuckled quietly and let a smirk reside in his face as he awaited their stop. "This is going to be fun! Hopefully_

those two don't try to blow anyone up when we enter. Knowing those two, who knows what will happen."

_END_

_Sorry about the boxing part. I don't know anything about boxing so that's why i skipped it. So Sorry. Please READ AND REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

Senior Field Trip

Chapter 8

_With Hayato and Bel_

_The elevator dinged as the group reached the training area where the shook the ground. The students were getting more nervous as they made their way_

to the door of the training room. As the group got closer the voices became clearer and the students swore that one of the voices sounded very familiar,

but many could not place it.

_"Isn't that Gokudera's voice?", asked Kairi_

_"It couldn't be. Why would he be training here? Who is that other voice?", replied Mochida while trying to walk around and ahead of the group to get to the_

door first.

_"Now, if that is all your questions shall we go?" asked Nono from his position at the head of the group._

_"Yes", was the overall reply. _

_Naito walked slightly behind the Ninth as if he had a important position and knew the Ninth personally. _**"Ninth, shouldn't we warn the students of the**

violence ahead of them? I know they only know of the people inside but he also changes when fight."I should have given them a warning, but

knowing that it would do no good I didn't bother. I will give them a small warning before we enter. You

should also be careful because these two are very dangerous, and a word of advice don't try to get in the middle of the three pairs that we are

going to see. "

_Naito nodded as we stopped at the door leading into the room. "A word of advice to all, BE VERY CAREFUL OF THE PAIR IN THIS ROOM. NOT ONLY THIS_

PAIR BUT THE OTHER PAIRS THAT WILL COME AFTER THIS ONE.", these words sent chills down all the students backs at the menacing warning that was

issued.

Smiling again the Ninth said, "After this room, we will go to one of the living rooms so we can assign your rooms for the night. We will visit the other areas

tomorrow, since it is already getting dark."

_As he opened the door, everyone had to shield their eyes as a explosion rocked the room. As the dirt cleared you could see two teens in the middle of the_

room battling. The students and teacher immediately noticed the silver-headed Italian.

_The teacher walked in front of Nono and screeched, "Gokudera, stop fighting this instant. You are not supposed to be in this area, you are supposed to be_

with the group with the other students."

_"Shut up, old man. You don't know what in the hell your talking about.", growled Hayato, not turning to look at Nezu._

_"How dare you..."_

_"Now, Nezu-san. Please calm down. We wouldn't want an accident to occur."_

_Snickering could be heard behind and in front of the teacher, causing his face to turn red. Spinning around to see who the offending party was and found_

the entire class snickering to themselves. He huffed and turned to the duo in the middle of the room. Instead he seen little drops of blood scattered on the

floor and the duo in the air fighting.

_As the drops of blood kept falling the students jumped to miss them, not really paying attention to the match between the pair. After a little bit of dodging_

blood drops, the blood stopped. Looking around the students, spotted the duo covered in blood. Their only thought was, 'What the heck just happened?

Why is there blood all over the place?'

_Nono, the girls and Naito walked towards the pair with towels. When they reached the pair, they handed the two towels and smiled at them. Wiping the_

blood from their faces and bodies, the two turned to each other and smiled.

**"You have gotten better 'Storm'?"**

**"Che. Yeah, about time you realized it"**

_The conversation was interrupted by a red glow coming from the ring on Hayato's right hand. _

_'Che. Now of all times.' concentrating on the ring where he could talk to G._

_'What do you want, pink hair?'_

_"My hair is not pink, it's red. Anyways, are you all right?'_

_'Whatever. Yes, I am fine. I had a match with Varia's 'Storm'. Didn't Primo tell you not to talk to us unless were with people that know about us.'_

_"Yes, but I could tell your emotions were all over the place and you seemed in danger. Okay, I get it. Your are stubborn. Anyways we, the first gen. would_

like to talk to the tenth gen. tonight so please inform Decimo.'

_"You are stubborn and fine. I am sure Tenth would like to talk to you all too.'_

_Coming back from talking with G, he found he was surrounded by people. Scowling at the group, he pushed past them and stopped in front on Nono._

Bowing to the Ninth he said, "If you would excuse me, I am going to go take a shower in the locker room."

_Receiving a nod in response he started to walk away when the Ninth spoke, _**"Don't forget you have paperwork in you office. Take Bel with you since he**

has some in their as well. Also we have a meeting tonight so don't be late. "

**"Of course. I will probably have to drag Bel there, but we will be there."**

_Nodding his head once again, the 'Storm's' departed to the locker room. Turning towards the group he walked to them and smiled. "Now that we have_

seen this room shall we go to the living room." Walking to the door he held it open for the group to exit and once everyone was out he let the door shut

and went the front of the group. Motioning with his hand to follow, he walked to the elevator and got in and pressed the first floor.

_As the doors opened, the group followed the ninth out and down the long hallway. The group looked around in awe of the many elegant and expensive_

treasures being displayed. Coming to a stop at double doors, Nono pushed them open and walked into the cream colored room. The walls were cream

colored, the carpet was a dark cream that matched the curtains. One wall was covered by french windows, expensive furniture was placed neatly

throughout the room, a fireplace and flat screen tv, and a bookcase against one wall with a sole chair by it.

_'Oh my gosh. This whole place makes you feel like a princess/prince. What is up with this place?'_

_The group gaped at the room silently until a laugh was heard by the windows. Turning towards the noise, the group seen Nono, kyoko, Haru and Hana_

sitting on the couches by the fireplace. Walking over to the group sitting on the couches, the student's looked like they were eager to get answers and

that they weren't leaving till the Ninth answered them. "Alright everyone, please calm down. The answers to your questions will be answered soon."

_As the students calmed themselves down enough to sit in the available seats around the room. Everyone turned their attention back to the Ninth and  
_

_waited for him to assign rooms for them all._

_"Okay, now that everyone is calm I will start to assign rooms. There will be two people to a room. I really don't care who you room with as long as you are_

of the same sex. No one will have anyone of the opposite sex in their rooms. You have other places to meet each other, but no one will do anything sexual

while inside this mansion or on it's property. Am I understood?"

_The tone the older man scared the group, except the girls as they have heard it before. There was a collective "yes", but nothing else, they waited  
_

_patiently for the man to speak. _

_"Good, now that I am understood. I will take you to the guest rooms on the second floor. Any questions before we proceed?"_

_The group shook their heads and preceded to stand up and walk to the door. Waiting at the door for the older man, the group took one last glance at the_

room. The older man walked to the group surrounded by the three girls and ushered them out into the hallway.

_Nono turned towards the girls and said in Italian, _**"Girls, you need to head to your rooms and get changed for the meeting tonight. I know that we**

originally planned for you not to be there but I have talked with Tsuna and he suggested that you girls be there and meet some of the bosses in

case you have dealings with them. Remember though to be careful around such guys!"

**"Yes, Ninth. We will go and get changed. The boys should all be done and in their offices doing paperwork. We will check up on them when we are**

finished dressing. Is that okay?"

**"Yes, thank you. Remember my warning for tonight though, okay?"**

_Nodding their heads the girls bid a good bye to the group and walked away. Naito walked away as well after a bow at the older man, walking to where his_

guest room is.

_The Ninth walked towards the stairs and walked up one flight. Once he got onto the landing he turned towards the group and spoke, "There are rooms to_

the left and right of the staircase. Please pick a roommate and then, boys to the left and girls to the right. Please make yourself at home and if you have

any questions you may ask a maid or butler and also there is a phone inside each room in case you need it."

_After saying that, he clapped his hands and the group hurriedly split into pairs. Once the pairs were decided, the boys split to the left and the girls to the_

right. Seeing that everyone had picked a room Nono walked back down the stairs and down the hallway to the office at the end of the hallway. He had to a

little bit of paperwork to do before tonight's event, he usually had a lot more but Tsunayoshi took most of it. He seemed to think that the Ninth had to

much and decided to ease the burden on the Ninth.

_End_

_Please read and review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Senior Field Trip

*Trying something different. The text will not be in italics. Instead when the first gen. talks it will be in _Italics_. When they speak in **Italian** it will be bold like the other times.

Chapter 9

As the night progressed many of the students decided to go and explore the mansion, curious as to what kind of secrets said mansion hold. Mochida was the

oldest among the students and decided to be the leader of the group. He was curious and suspicious as to how dame-Tsuna and his friends were so familiar

and comfortable here. One way to find out is to try and explore the place which holds the secrets. The students meet outside Mochida's room and discuss

what they are going to do.

The students decided on splitting up into two group of five and exploring, as not to get caught so easily. Mochida lead the first group and Kairi lead the next

second one, when everyone had split each group split at the staircase in different directions. Mochida lead his group down to the first floor and headed

towards the library, hopefully he can find some sort of clue. Kairi lead her group to the second floor to see if the rooms there have name plates.

Mochida and his group made it to the double doors of the library, pushing them open he waked at the expanse that awaited them .The library wasn't just

one story but three, with bookshelves built into the walls going up all three stories. Comfortable looking chairs on the ground floor some surrounded an old

fireplace. Tables were lined up by one wall with windows above them. The books were of different things ranging from different languages, to foreign and

native policy and many others that he couldn't read.

As the students walked around one pillar in the library, one student called to the rest to come over. The student, Kanae pointed to ten curtains that hid

something behind it. A student went to each curtain waiting on Mochida signal. The curtains fell one by one until they came to the tenth, this curtain was

sealed and would not be coming down by their strength. After noticing that the curtain was staying put, the students turned away from it and analyzed the

other nine.

"Is it just me or does the first picture look like an older version of Dame-Tsuna and his friends?", asked Mochida. After asking that he walked to said picture

and read the plaque underneath it. It read 'Vongola Primo and Guardians'. That was interesting, taking that into account along with the knowledge that

Tsuna was called 'mini primo' by the scary looking man named Xanxus. Suddenly there was a gasp behind him but he didn't notice as things began to click

into place. The Ninth had said that the tenth generation boss and his guardians were nearly identical to the first generation. Suddenly he shouted,

"DAME-TSUNA IS VONGOLA DECIMO?!"

The students turned at the statement and then once they understood paled and some even fainted. A multitude of light laughs was heard for the double

doors, no one turned around knowing that they were all supposed to be in their rooms. The sudden pressure intensified as the owner of the voice and the

people behind him walked into the room and walked over to the fireplace and taking a seat around it. After a while the students turned around to see eight

people lounging by the fireplace that they knew very well, or so they thought.

Dressed in expensive suits, the eight people looked relaxed but anyone could tell the sharpness in their eyes. Not brokering any argument, the leader of

the group motioned for the students to come over. The leader was easy to recognize by the aura surrounding him, on his left the students recognized the

Rain and on his right the Storm. His other guardians were around him, but easily on guard like the one they surrounded.

As the students walked closer they had to hide their gasps of surprise, at the people in front of them. The group of eight comprised of seven men and one

woman, seven were dressed in different colors with the woman dressed in the same color as a man with a pineapple hair cut. To say that the assembled

group was not handsome and in the woman's case beautiful, would be lie. The students finally made it in front of the group and sat down quietly, waiting for

what would come next.

Tsuna looked at the students with a twinkle in his eyes and a evil looking smirk on his face, the guardians knew that this smirk spelled danger for all that

seen or oppose it. The guardian gulped and waited patiently for their bosses next move. Tsuna looked over them all and asked, "Who is the leader of this

little group?".

"I am, dame-Tsuna. Have a problem with it? Why are dressed like that, did you steal it from one of the rooms on the second floor?", retorted Mochida. Not

believing what his mind is telling him.

A maniacal laugh echoed throughout the library making the place seem creepy. The owner of the laugh was staring at him like he was blood thirsty, it was

freaking him out. The seven people around him shivered and made to move away a little from said man, they loved him dearly but sometimes they thought he

spent too much time with Reborn.

"Ma ma, Tsuna. Don't do that, you are freaking us out. Calm down, we won't let anything happen."

This was echoed by the other six people surrounding him. Not noticing that his guardians were trying to calm him down, he continued staring at Mochida. A

sudden pair of arms were wrapped around him shoulders while another head was resting in his lap, knowing this was one way to calm the brunette down

fast. Looking up he sees normally sharp grey eyes looking at him lovingly, easing his madness a little more. The prefect hardly showed any affection to him

while people were watching other than his fellow guardians. Looking away from the view, Tsuna's eyes rested on the purple pineapple head that rested on

his lap. Mukuro and Kyoya still despise each other but got along while in proximity to me, as they didn't want to suffer the consequences of making him mad.

Mukuro rested his head on me and look at me comfortingly, offering support that only my guardians and sometimes Reborn could give.

Speaking of Reborn, "Reborn, come out. I know you are there."

"How long have you known I was here, Mini Primo?", bowing elegantly towards Tsuna he flashed a smile at his ex-student as he straightened up.

The menacing aura returned full force as he remembered the nickname. The smirk came back more menacing then before and had his guardians and the

students scattering away from the pissed brunette. "Thanks for reminding me of that ,Reborn. Guardians, how long have you known of this particular

nickname? Reborn, I noticed you enter the room. You should remember you taught me everything I know and I also had help from the past."

The prefect was the one to answer the pissed Omnivore, "Omnivore, we have known of the nickname since you had your first meeting with the Bosses."

Although his two blood thirsty guardians were said to not be scared of anything, but when their boss was pissed that was something even these two were

scared of. Reborn himself was scared of this side of his student, teaching him it was a different story than seeing it for yourself.

"Hm, is that so. Well not that I mind the nickname, it actually suits me quite well. Although my guardians have really no room to talk when they themselves

resemble the first generation."

Seven different colors exploded throughout the room, getting shrieks of terror from the students, sighs from the guardians and an amused chuckle from

Reborn.

_"Decimo, what is wrong?", stated an older looking Tsuna with Blonde hair. _

_"Nothing, Primo. Just found a group of students snooping around the mansion.", snapped Tsuna._

_"Hey, pink hair. Why did you come out?"_

_"My hair is not pink, it's red. Brat your emotions were all over the place like the other guardians. I came to see what's wrong."_

_"Don't call me brat, pinky!"_

_Before G could retort two menacing auras enveloped the room effectively stopping any conversation. "We are not here to anger and criticize our_

successors, G. We came to figure out what is wrong."

_"Hayato, please stop egging G on. Same goes for you two as well, Kyoya, Mukuro. Kyoya why can't you get along with Alaude?"_

_"Hey what about me? Aren't you going to tell you mist guardians to behave?"_

_This received an out right hateful look and an evil grin. Seeing Daemon pinned down by his trident wielding mist guardians was something to see. "I have no_

interest in saving you, Daemon. You deserve everything they can dish out and more if possible. Don't tell me you forgot what you did to my guardians and

friends?"

_Gulping audibly Daemon turned towards Giotto for help, "I am sorry Daemon, but Decimo is right. You have caused harm to Decimo and his guardians and_

friends, the one thing he wishes to protect. Do you not remember our goal when we first started Vongola? It was a vigilante group!"Turning away from

Daemon to look at his great( times 4) grandson he said, "Anyways, What seems to be the problem, Decimo?"

_"Just these innocent kids that know nothing of our world. I would like for them to get a taste of what our world involves, but I cannot bring innocent people_

into this. Although I have been insulted and bullied my whole life, I found somewhere where I belong. I really didn't have a choice but to inherit this, as my

guardians and myself are your true successors. As such we understand that this Vongola must be turned back into what it began as a Vigilante group. "

_"Well said, Mini Primo. We should go, if you need us to talk or anything don't forget we are a thought away. Also we react to your emotions, so don't go_

crazy."

_"You remind me so much of Giotto when someone has stollen or eaten his strawberry cake. Although he could be menacing other times as well.", G stated_

while smiling childishly at Giotto.

_"G, not to burst your bubble but your successor isn't any better. Acts just like you. Although Tsuna's other guardians remind me of my own, so what am I_

saying."

_"We are related, Primo. Remember that. Although there are four centuries between us we are related!", stated Tsuna as he nodded at the first generation_

fading.

_"Yes, I know. That is why you and your guardians are our true successors." , replied Giotto before finally disappearing. _

Slowly the tension had left the room while dame-Tsuna and his friends talked to those strange people. Mochida had had enough, all this secret stuff was

getting annoying and he wanted answers and by golly he was going to get them.

END

Please Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

Senior Field Trip

Chapter 10

"Okay, I have had enough. I have questions and you better answer them or else!", stated Mochida while crossing his arms across his chest.

There were seven people ready to attack as soon as the last word came out of Mochida's mouth. Weapon's were pointed at said man: two tridents, a tonfa, a sword, a storm grenade, boxing gloves and a black and green gun. Looking around the weapons pointed at him, he seen dame-Tsuna smiling evilly. Seeing the clear evil smile, Mochida gulped audibly. Not realizing the apparent danger he was in, he continued with the rampage.

"Don't think I feel intimidated by the phony weapons pointed at me. Why would dame-Tsuna and his pathetic friends need real weapons for? You are ridiculous, like I really would believe that."

Tsuna slowly stood to his feet and elegantly walked towards the teenager, while wearing a smirk. As he walked towards Mochida his hand lightly rested on his guardians shoulders, telling them to calm down without actually talking to him. As he reached Reborn he paused, smirk still in place he placed his arm on the hit man and sent a challenging glare to the teenager in front of him. His eyes scanned the rest of the room for the students, seeing them standing a little back from Mochida but with curious glances.

"What exactly is the problem, Mochida? You don't know anything about what goes on here and I suggest that you stop digging around before something bad happens. My guardians and the hit man, I am leaning on, are very skilled in their chosen weapons so I suggest also that you tread carefully. They do not take kindly to insults to myself, my family or themselves. It won't only be them that you will have to deal with if you continue down this road so please, I say this again, tread carefully!"

Mochida did not seem affected by Tsuna's words, but the slight tremor, no matter how small is detected by the Decimo. It wasn't just his outer person, but his mind is jumbled up worse than anything Mukuro can do.

Pulling his fedora down over his eyes, Reborn looked sideways to Tsuna and said, "Mini-Primo, we should dismiss this gathering and get to bed since everyone will have an early and exciting day tomorrow. Shall we?"

"Yes, I think we shall. If no one has anymore questions or comments then everyone return to your rooms. Guardians, put your weapons down and return to your rooms, there will be no more trouble tonight. Please everyone return to your rooms and we shall meet again in the morning, also please keep my advice in mind during your stay, students."

As the group of students left, they paused at the door in time to see the six teenagers and the adult to bow to dame-Tsuna and then walked towards the group. Once the seven meet them, the students were ushered out of the room and left the Decimo in peace. The guardians and Reborn understood how much stress the young Vongola heir was under, although the guardians had their own stress no of theirs could compare to Tsuna's. Maybe the only person besides Nono who could understand Tsuna's predicament would be Enma. Enma was head of the only family that understood how much paperwork the Vongola Decimo, although he didn't have as much as Tsuna he still had a lot more than the others.

Tsuna looked over the library with a sad look mirrored in his eyes, sighing he dropped into a chair by the fireplace. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back to rest on the chair. He never noticed the door opening again and someone entering and walking over to the piano in the corner by the window. Softly the man started playing a comfortable tune that made the young Decimo relax.

"Kyoya, I didn't hear you enter."

"Omnivore, I seen how tense and stressed you were and wanted to relax you in some way or another. Is that so bad?"

"Not at all. Giotto wants to talk to you."

"Alaude would like to talk as well. Is this okay?"

"Yes, since the students are not around it should be fine. Why don't you come over and sit by the fire while we talk?"

"Very well, mini-Primo. As you wish."

A chuckle was heard across the room as the nickname exited his Cloud's mouth. The Cloud and the rest of the guardians had no room to talk since they themselves were mini's of the first generation. He found the whole thing amusing, he didn't mind the nickname however the nickname could apply to his guardians as well.

"Okay, mini-Alaude."

A murderous aura surrounded the room not only coming from his Cloud but also from the First Cloud. Chuckles were heard as the aura continued to grow, smiles gracing the features of both Giotto and Tsuna.

End

Please Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Senior Field Trip

Chapter 11

Kyoya moved over towards his boss, knowing that the murderous aura he emitted had no effect of the young Decimo anymore. In middle school, Tsuna would be shivering in fear at Kyoya's presence let alone the aura he is emitting now, not now though. Many things have changed since middle school.

'When did I decide to follow Tsuna and let him become his boss?'

"Kyoya, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Omnivore. Just thinking of the past a little.", sitting down in the chair with a thump. Sighing to himself, he put his head in one of his hands that was resting on the arm of chair.

Reaching over to the apparently disgruntled Cloud, Tsuna took his Cloud's other hand and intertwined their fingers. Noticing the slight blush on the mother's face, Tsuna turned to the other two people in the room. "Now, Giotto, Alaude. What do you wan to talk about?"

Clearing their throats, Giotto decided to start as he and Alaude took a seat across from their many great grandsons. "Well, my guardians and I have felt you all have been the last couple of day and was wanting to know if we can do anything?"

"There is nothing that can be done. The student's don't really realize the consequences or the situation they are in and we can't really explain. Takeshi tried to explain but they just said that I dragged the guardians into this. They won't hear anything of it."

As Tsuna finished that statement to the elder's the library door opened and revealed a worried looking red-head. Said red head rushed to Tsuna and fell on his knees in front of the Decimo. Getting out of his seat, Tsuna held out a hand and assisted the young man off the floor and into a chair next to Kyoya.

"Shimon Decimo, what is wrong?"

"I heard that some of our classmates had cornered you in here and was coming to offer assistance if needed. I see that you took care of it, Tsuna.", stated the Shimon Decimo while trying to catch his breath.

"Excuse me, but who is this? You called him Shimon Decimo, does that mean he is Cozart's grandson?", asked a curious Primo. The excitement in his eyes at meeting his best friends descendent and that both of their descendents know each other. Alaude and Kyoya rolled their eyes and attempted not to smack the man in front/ beside him.

"Yes, this is Enma Kozato. He is the Decimo for the Shimon Famiglia and a direct descendent of Shimon Primo. We met at the first unsuccessful inheritance ceremony."

The two older versions of Sky and Cloud looked confused. Alaude decided to take it from here as his boss was still gaping and trying to process everything. "What do you mean unsuccessful inheritance ceremony? What happened at this ceremony to make it unsuccessful?"

The two Decimo's looked at each other and shared a look. They knew that they would have to tell the truth but understood each other's hesitation in this matter. Kyoya studied the two than decided to answer his predecessor, to spar the two bosses.

"The Shimon Famiglia interrupted the first ceremony, so they could get the Vongola Sin and restore their powers. The family believed that Primo and his guardians betrayed their ancestors which led to their supposed deaths. We fought but lost and our Vongola Rings were crushed. After Shimon Decimo and his guardians left an old man helped to upgrade our rings and including the box weapons we received from our battles in the future. When our Vongola gear was finished we each had a black rock that held the new and improved gear. Once we each cracked the rock and donned our gear we went to fight the Shimon Famiglia. We succeeded in defeating them, but later learned that the herbivore's were being controlled by Daemon Daemon was defeated the Vindice showed us a peek into the pasts of Vongola and Shimon."

The Vongola and Shimon Decimo sweat dropped at the condensed version of the truth. Each knew that he left out some very important details but let it be. As the two looked over at their ancestors, they seen different variety of expressions cross their faces from anger to sadness, curiosity, anger again and relief. Tsuna and Enma shared a look the nodded to each other.

"Don't look like that Giotto, Alaude. Daemon had messed with Enma and his family, they didn't know any better and they certainly didn't know the truth. Everything got better after Daemon showed himself and we seen the truth from the Vindice. The Shimon Famiglia has really awesome power's and we had a hard time beating them on their own turf."

Before Kyoya could retort that he didn't have a hard time with Aldeheid, Tsuna gave him a hard look. Tsuna was probably the only one that knew that the Cloud had trouble with the Liquidation Committee Chairwoman. Effectively shutting the Cloud up, Tsuna turned back to the older two.

"I am still confused about something. What is the Vongola Gear that you were talking about?", Giotto asked while bouncing on his seat.

Alaude had had about enough of his hyper Boss and pulled his handcuffs out of his pocket saying, "You better be quiet or I will arrest you."

Gulping Giotto looked at Tsuna for help, but he received only an eye roll and an amused chuckle.

"I see even Primo has trouble with his guardians!"

"Primo, if you would like I will gather the rest of my Guardian's tomorrow and then the whole first generation can see our Vongola Gear? The Shimon Famiglia is also welcome to come as well. Why don't we retire to bed and continue tomorrow along with the Guardians? As it is Kyoya and myself are extremely tired since we had a tiring day and also have an early day tomorrow."

"Very well, Decimo. We will retire for now. Why don't we meet tomorrow at lunch in the conference room on the third floor, is that acceptable?", replied Primo looking mildly worried over the stress filled aura coming from his descendant.

Receiving a nod from mini-Primo, he and Alaude vanished in orange and purple smoke.

Mini-Primo, Mini-Alaude and Mini- Shimon let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and looked around the now silent library. the first to move was the mini-Shimon, excusing himself so he can go to his room.

"Goodnight, mini-Shimon. We will meet in the morning, I have received some of your paperwork in my office. So you will be accompanying me to my office tomorrow morning." the mini-Prim said. Receiving a sigh, nod and a wave the Shimon Decimo excited the room, leaving the Sky and Cloud alone.

Tsuna picked himself off his chair and walked himself to the door, looking behind him he gave a look at his Cloud motioning him forward. The Cloud walked swiftly to his bosses side and they both exited the library together. Making a little conversation between them but otherwise enjoying the quiet between them. Soon after they reached Kyoya's door, they both stopped and nodded at each other. Smiling the Decimo went closer and pressed a kiss to the Cloud's cheek, before walking away without looking back. Tsuna could hear a light chuckle as he walked to his room, not far from his Cloud's, smiling he turned the knob and walked into his orange room. He took a quick shower then dressed and climbed in bed, wondering what tomorrow will have in store for them all.

'Oh well, it can't be as hard as Reborn's training. Right?'

End

Please Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Senior Field Trip

Chapter 12

A peaceful morning was shot to hell when a young mafia boss was rudely awoken when a ten ton hammer hit him, causing said man to shoot straight up in his bed. The young mafia boss glared at his tutor and was about to yell at Reborn, but a sudden pain followed by a massive headache. Gripping his head, Tsuna fell back on his pillow and waited for the headache to reside.

Reborn noticed his students sudden change and moved closer to him and rested his hand onto the brunettes head. "Tsuna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Reborn. I get like this when my hyper intuition goes haywire. Just give me a few minutes, it will subside. Also, Primo and the first generation has requested that we show them our Vongola Gear. We will be meeting today during lunch in the 3rd floor conference room. The Acrobleno, Shimon Famiglia are also invited if they would like to come.", Tsuna stated. Grimacing slightly he sat up and pushed the covers away to stand and walk to his en-suite. Not bothering to notice the grimace and worry etched across the older man's face.

When he finished his shower he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. As he walked to his walk in closet he looked over his shoulder to his bed and seen Reborn lounging on it. Sighing to himself he walked inside and got dressed in a black suit with an orange shirt underneath. He finished in the closet and walked out and over towards the bed. When he got to the bed, he noticed Reborn faking sleep with his fedora over his eyes. Smirking to himself he leaned over and whispered something into the hitman's ear that had said man jump. Chuckling Tsuna walked out of the door and down the stairs not waiting on the hitman.

Once downstairs he made himself towards the dining room, where he braced himself for the panic that will ensue when he walks through the door. Slowly pushing the doors open he walked through the doors and started towards the table where everyone had already taken a seat.

"Juudaime, Ohayoo gozaimasu.", the storm said as he got up from his seat with a bow in Tsuna's direction. The other guardians, Varia and mafia man besides Nono rose and bowed to the Decimo.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, minna. Please rise and finish your breakfast we have much to do today.", Tsuna replied while walking to his seat at one end of the room went silent as Tsuna sat and started on his own food, the only thing that could be heard was the clicking of silverware.

Mochida was very annoyed this morning, not only was he shown up by dame-Tsuna he was also embarrassed by said person. He would make Tsuna pay for this! "Dame-Tsuna, must we go through another day of you pretending that you own this place and are the boss of everyone here but the older man!"

The dark and murderous aura that surrounded the room was almost suffocating, most of the students looked at their classmates then looked around at the other people surrounding the room. The mafia men certainly had an aura about them, but surprisingly the most suffocating of all the auras was none other than Tsuna. The door to the dining room opened again and admitted entrance to eight people, the people immediately went on alert as the aura and tension surrounded them.

The eight walked over behind the Decimo and stood before demanding answers of the people around the table. "What is...?"

The Acrobleno was cut off when Decimo raised his hand. Tsuna silently closed his eyes then opened then to reveal orange irises and an orange flame on his forehead. The guardians and everyone mafia scooted back their chairs to rise and walk behind the Decimo. Knowing that his wrath is uncontrollable when mad or sparked, Nono spoke, "Decimo, control yourself. This is no reason to let your temper get the best of you. Please go and spar with Kyoya and Mukuro, that should relieve this tension. That is not a request Decimo!" The hard edge that accompanied these words were undeniable and not to be disobeyed. Although Tsuna would be the only one to disobey and not suffer consequences.

As Tsuna turned to do as the Ninth ordered he heard a retort that caused a chill in the air. Mochida looked over at Tsuna and retorted, "Yeah, do as your betters tell you. You could never be anyone of importance, you should know your place!"

Before anyone could react or say a retort, Tsuna had moved and pinned Mochida to the wall. The teenagers hands became encased in ice, holding him to the wall when Tsuna let go. After he let go, he got into the X- burner stance. Both hands in a x in front of him and legs spread to distribute his weight. Everyone but the students rushed to the pissed of Decimo trying to get him away from the distressed teenager. A sudden orange, red, blue, green, yellow, violet, and purple light appeared blinding the occupants of the room.

"Decimo, please calm down. This _**child**_ does not know what all you have been through or have accomplished! I have personally deemed you worthy for being Vongola Decimo. Is that not enough? You won't see these people once you finish high school and take over Vongola. Please go with everyone and calm down. Go and spar if you can't calm down yourself!", Primo said. Trying to calm the Decimo down when I myself am angry is hard, but Primo had to admit, the Decimo could do more damage than Primo himself could.

Primo's guardians moved to take Decimo's arm and hold him back, which was quite a feat. Tsuna let his hands down, closing his eyes once again to calm himself. Once he calmed down a bit, he opened his eyes and turned around to walk to his guardians and everyone else by the door. Before he did though, he halfway turned and with an angry expression said, "You better be glad that Primo was here, otherwise you would be in the hospital. Not one of these people in this room could stop me once I go on a rampage, not even the infamous world's greatest hitman, Reborn. If you continue this you will personally find out why I am ranked first as the most deadliest and scariest Mafioso when angry!"

After that he walked towards the door where everyone made two lines for him to exit, no one likes to mess with an angry Decimo.

Primo turned towards Nono and gave a strained smile, then turned his gaze to the teenager that was in a heap on the floor. He walked towards the teenager and knelt in front of him, "Are you okay, young man?"

Mochida was pale but looked at the man in front of him, "Who are you? Why do you look like dame-Tsuna?" He kept on rambling not knowing why he was doing so. He didn't even hear the man's question, his mind was just too jumbled to understand what just happened.

Chuckling Primo answered the teenagers questions, "My name is Giotto. Tsuna is a relative of mine. Now are you hurt or shall we go ahead and take you to the hospital wing?"

Mochida could not answer the man, he just stared confused at him. Then he suddenly was lifted to his feet and walked out of the room and to the hospital wing where Ryohei moved to sit him on a bed and check him out.

'Wow, Sawada went all out. He even has frostbite on his wrists. Better treat him quick!', with that thought Ryohei made the teenager lay down and put a warm towel on both wrists. After that he turned to Mochida and said, "You need to relax and get some rest while I heal your wrists."

Before Mochida could retort, Ryohei had lit a yellow light on his Vongola Ring and put both hands over one wrist and the yellow light enveloped his hands while in return giving off a warm light. It only took a couple minutes to heal one wrist then he moved to the other. When both were healed he got up and pulled the curtain around the teenager on the bed to let him rest. Walking back to the desk by the window, he started filling out paperwork that pertained to the hospital and it's patients. When he finished with all the papers, he got up to stretch and make his way to the door to go get some coffee from the kitchen. He was stopped in the door by his ancestor, Knuckle, right as a alarm sounded throughout the mansion.

End

Please Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Senior Field Trip

Chapter 13

As the alarm sounded throughout the mansion all the students and teacher could hear was the running of feet in the halls. The students were in shock from what had happened earlier with dame-Tsuna and Mochida that when the alarm first sounded they did not hear it, but now they were looking out the door of the dining room staring at all the men stationed in front of the front door guarding it.

Over the intercom a voice announced, "Vongola Decimo and Guardians please report to the main floor!"

More footsteps were heard following this announcement as the tenth generation rushed to meet up the Nono and the rest of the guards. First to arrive was Hayato and Takeshi, as they were in the library talking to their respective predecessors, which also decided to tag along. The Storm and Rain immediately went to Nono and was discussing the situation when Ryohei arrived with knuckle in tow. Next to arrive was Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko and Haru who all were in the kitchen fixing themselves a snack to calm themselves down after the ruckus. Chrome followed not long after the kitchen group deciding to freshen up a bit. The last of the tenth generation came about ten minutes after Chrome, since the group was in the training area blowing off steam. The group decided to freshen up but not change since the alarm sounded before meeting the rest of the people in the foyer. Tsuna was leading the group talking to Giotto frantically, behind him to the left was Kyoya who looked worse for wear but was whispering softly to his counterpart, finally behind Tsuna to the right was Mukuro, who looked much like Kyoya did, arguing with his and Chrome's counterpart.

The Students were shocked by the appearances that dame-Tsuna, the prefect and pineapple head had when they joined the already stuffed foyer. Tsuna was dressed in tan cargo shorts and a orange tank top, while Kyoya was wearing black cargo shorts and a purple tank top, pineapple head was wearing black cargo pants and a indigo tank top. The three looked absolutely tasty as they walked to meet up with the other guardians.

'Wow, is that really dame-Tsuna? He looks absolutely gorgeous!', thought Masaki as she blushed at the sight before her. Her blue-black hair swinging around her as she shook her head.

This thought was was running through most of the students minds, even the boys had trouble looking away from the toned brunette. The boys looked away after a few minutes disgusted that they even thought that. As the students attention came back to the situation at hand a loud voice sounded outside to mansion grabbing everyone's attention.

"Vongola Nono, Decimo and Guardians please come out. We would like to talk to you! We do not mean any harm to yourselves or the people inside the mansion!"

Tsuna and Nono exchanged glances with each other then with their guardians before walking towards the door where everyone split to let their masters through. The First Gen. exchanged nervous glances before hurrying to follow the younger generations. When the large group made it to the door, a butler, Claude opened the door with a bow so the group could exit. As the Generations spread out into their groups, they looked very intimidating but the group that called the out looked unaffected.

Tsuna was the first to step forward and address the unwanted guests. "Explain yourself, Vindice! What business do you have to come here unannounced?" The steel in his voice demanded answers and was not to be disobeyed by anyone. He was aware of the slight tremors that passed through the people in front, behind and beside him.

Bermuda stepped forward, then bowed to the young Vongola Decimo. Noting to keep his voice calm, he answered the angered Decimo. "We have come here to check up on the Vongola and also on you Decimo. As we have been keeping tabs on this mansion and have noticed that the First Gen. has been popping up in the last two day. We only wanted to make sure everything was alright. We have also noticed that their are non-mafia members inside your mansion now that have come to know or have been told the truth about yourselves. They are not to know, as you should know, Decimo! You are the one who didn't want innocents harmed, why bring innocents in if you don't want them to be harmed."

Tsuna smirked evilly as the surrounding groups took a step back, "Are you telling me what to do, Bermuda? I don't think that wise of you! The Vongola is fine as you can see yourself. The First Gen. is here as support or if needed a way to calm myself and my guardians down in case something happens. You keeping tabs on this mansion is not needed, as you should have informed Nono or myself before doing so! The students inside are innocent and I agree shouldn't have been involved in this but with Reborn, no one would try and argue. Trust me I have tried! Do not lecture me on what I should or should not know! If that is all I will take my leave as I have other more pressing matters to attend to then continue this pointless conversation with you! Good day!" With that, Vongola Decimo turned on his heel and walked away followed by his Guardians, the First Gen. and finally Nono and his guardians after giving a nod in the Vindice's direction.

Bermuda sighed to himself, then turned and motioned for the Vindice to dismiss. 'Decimo is scary when he's mad! I think Reborn is too much of a good teacher sometimes.', with thought Bermuda gave one last glance at the Vongola mansion then disappeared.

Inside the mansion, Tsuna walked to his office to start on some paperwork that is probably piled up. Getting to the door he is meet with a mischievous smiling Shimon Decimo, letting the same smile grace his features he opened the door and walked in. Seeing the office was a miracle as usually it is covered with paperwork needing to be signed. Although the day had just started so who knows what will be coming towards him throughout the day. After everyone had gotten inside and shut the door the First Gen. disappeared inside the Tenths rings to rest until lunch. Walking to his desk he motioned Enma forward and pointed to the pile on the corner of his desk and explained, "Enma, these papers are yours to sign. How they showed up here, I don't know, but for whatever reason they did. I don't know what they pertain to but they can't be worse than mine. I mean have you seen how my Guardians act! Anyways, that is all I have for you. You can use the couch and coffee table to do them on. Would you like something to drink before starting?"

Enma sweat dropped as he thought about how destructive Tsuna's guardians are. 'Thank God that I don't have destructive guardians'. "Alright, I will take these off you hands. Yes, I would like something to drink. I would like tea please." After giving that response he walked over and made himself comfortable on the couch and put his stack on the coffee table. First he sorted the papers into groups: bills, damage reports, marriage proposals, requests for funds. 'Now that I think of it, the Shimon Famiglia has the second most paperwork in the mafia! Ugh, what the heck? I'm screwed!"

While Enma made his way to the couch, Tsuna picked up the office phone and called the kitchen. "Yes, hello. Maria can you please bring an expresso and a cup of tea up to my office, thank you!" After putting down the phone he took his iphone 7 out of his shorts pocket and put it on the charger next to his laptop. Then he turned to the five piles of paperwork near his desk and started to sort them into the same piles that Enma had done earlier. He also had some that needed to be passed on to his guardians so he picked up the office phone again and hit the red button and waited fort he Storm to pick up.

"Yes, Juudaime. What can I do for you?"

"Hayato, I need you to come to my office for a few minutes. If you aren't busy that is."

"I am not busy, Juudaime. I will be there immediately!" Following that statement, you could hear footsteps growing closer to the brunettes office.

Shaking his head, Tsuna turned to one of the piles (bills) and moved it in front of him to begin reading and signing them, then putting them on his left side. Just as he finished the first paper, his door opened with a flourish and Hayato came to stand in front of Tsuna.

Bowing to his Juudaime, he waited patiently for his next command. "Hayato, I need you to take one of these seven piles to each guardian. Of course the Mist gets two, one for Chrome the other for Mukuro. Can you do this for me please?"

"Yes, of course Juudaime. I have to cart waiting outside your office, I will take the Pineapple's first and Skylark's first since they are the farthest away from your office. Then I will get Turf tops and ahoshi's, and then mine and baseball-idiot's. Is that all, Juudaime?"

"Hayato, please stop calling the other guardians names. Yes that is all, you are dismissed. Oh, one more thing. I want all paperwork completed by the end of the day! If they are not done there will be _dire _consequences! Understand?!", Smiling evilly Tsuna could read the understanding in his Storm's eyes. Hopefully it will be passed on to his other guardians, but in case it's not, he just loves to torture his guardians! An evil laugh escaped his mouth that had Hayato running out of his office. Around the mansion Tsuna's Guardians shivered knowing something evil was coming there way.

Enma looked at Tsuna as he laughed and thought, 'What in the world happened to innocent Tsuna? He has been hanging around Reborn for too long!' Trying to not think about his best friends lack of sanity he returned to reading, filling out and signing his paperwork. 'Of course, the Ranking boy said that Tsuna and himself were the most sane of the Mafia Bosses, but you had to lose that sanity sometime. I guess it was Tsuna's turn, although I don't know how he grew up sane with that demonic hitman as a tutor!'

Another knock at the office door brought the Shimon Decimo out of his thoughts. It opened after a short 'enter' to reveal a maid with a serving tray. She bowed to both Decimo's then preceded to walk around the couch in the middle of the room and to Tsuna's desk where she sit a cup of expresso, then turned and walked back to the couch and set down a cup of tea. She straightened up and walked to the door, but then turned as she could feel both pairs of eyes of the Decimo's. "Thank you!", the Decimo's replied than went back to their paperwork.

Bowing to them, although they wouldn't noticed she turned and walked out remembering to shut the door silently to not disturb them. She remembered all to well that although they are young, the Decimo's are great leader's. She was worried for both of them sometimes, and it wasn't just them but their guardians as well. Although S Decimo's guardians seem a little older than V Decimo's, she still worried. Never before has the Shimon and the Vongola Famiglia been closer since Primo's time. Of course it help that they look so much like their ancestors. 'Lord, help me they are gorgeous!'Hurrying back to the kitchen with thought in mind, she resumed her duties like normal.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief when he finished his piles right before time to meet with thee First Gen. and explain the Vongola Gear. He looked up from his desk over to the couch where Enma was reclining. He stood and stretched his legs then walked over to the couch and nudged Enma out of his thoughts. "Hey, Enma. You want to go get a snack before we meet with the Primo?"

Coming out of his thoughts, Enma joined Tsuna and they both walked to the door of the office and down the stairs walking into the kitchen for a snack. The duo didn't notice the students in the kitchen as they scooted around the counter and got their favorite snacks from their hiding spots. The duo shared a sneaky glance and hugged their snacks closely as the snuck around the other side of the counter. The kitchen staff had hidden all the bosses and guardians snacks since they knew that would nothing would get done if they snacked all the time, and plus it was bad for them. As the duo opened their snacks, they heard whispering and felt long looks in their direction, the duo looked over and was shocked to see Tsuna's classmates next to them at the table.

"Hello, what are you all doing in here?", Tsuna asked while putting a snack cake in his mouth whole.

The student's were hesitant to answer because they were weary of what Tsuna could do when he was angry. The group shared glances than Naito stepped forward and answered the Decimo. "We wanted a little snack since we really didn't eat much this morning. When we are finished we were hoping to go and explore the mansion a little, if that's okay?"

After swallowing one of his snack cakes he answered the group with a smile, "Very well, you can explore but some place should not be entered. Do you understand?"

The group swallowed and nodded their agreement, finishing their food the group moved to leave when the Decimo called out to Naito again. "Naito please stay behind a moment."

"Okay. Guys go on ahead, I will catch up with you when I am finished.", Giving his friends a comforting glance the remaining students exited and left the three soon to be mafia bosses alone.

"I am sorry to drag you away from them, but I wanted to know about what happened this morning and how the other students reacted?", asked Tsuna while looking down at his snack cakes.

"The students did not react very well to what happened this morning. Actually I think they were stuck between being scared of you and attracted to you. I don't know which is worse for you Decimo. If you will excuse me Decimo's, I must catch up with the other students to make sure they don't get into anything they are not supposed be in.", bowing to the Decimo's he turned and walked out to catch up to the other students.

Enma was confused, he turned to Tsuna and asked, "Tsuna, what happened this morning?"

Tsuna let out a sigh, then he sat on a bar seat and retold what had happened this morning during breakfast. As he finished he received a low whistle from Enma, knowing Enma would probably have done the same thing as him was comforting in a way. As the duo finished their snacks an orange and reddish-brown glow enveloped the room around them, signaling the appearance of their ancestors.

"Mini-Primo"

"Mini-Shimon"

"Primo, what can I do for you? Why is Cozart here?", Tsuna asked looking puzzled with his head tilted to the side.

"Mini-Primo, I am here to remind you of our meeting. Cozart is going to join us, if that is okay?"

"That's fine. I am sorry if we are late, we ran into some of our classmates. Why don't we go now, ne?"

As Tsuna finished the seated duo hopped off their stools and walked to the trash can by the door, dropping their snack bags inside before walking through the double kitchen doors. They made their way up to the meeting room in comfortable silence, when they reached the double doors of the meeting room, Tsuna and Enma took a deep breath and pushed both doors open. As the group of four walked in, Tsuna went to the end closest to the window, while Enma took the seat closest to the door. The two boss's looked over the room and couldn't help but let a smile grace their faces. The Tenth Gen. and First Gen. Vongola were in conversation with each other while the Shimon were in conversation with their ancestors.

Tsuna clapped his hands, calling order to the room. Before he could begin though the double doors opened again to admit the Varia and Nono and his guardians. The two group seated themselves at the long oval table, while Tsuna called order again among the large group. "We are here to show the First Gen. our Vongola Gear. The Shimon Famiglia may activate their flames if they so chose, but it's not required. The First has shown interest in how we have made our flames and powers more powerful since we completed the Inheritance Trials and won in the future. Enma, I know you probably don't know about that but I am not going into right now. If the Acrobleno would come out of hiding we can get on with this!"

A sudden shift and the eight acrobleno popped out of no where. They each gave Tsuna a calculating and surprised look, then joined Nono and the Varia at the table.

"Now who would like to go first? We will be doing it one at a time so that everyone that hasn't seen it can have a chance to examine it. Shimon, Daemon and Reborn have already seen all or atleast most of them, so please give the other's a chance to see them."

End

Sorry if the character's have changed somewhat!

Please Read and Review

Any Questions?


End file.
